Undercover
by LynetteRowan
Summary: A villian is killing wealthy people in Gotham and the Justice Leauge askes this Titans to help capture this criminal. Robin and Raven go undercover as a wealthy married couple. Will this mission bring them closer together or pull them appart. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

It was a normal day for the Titans . . . a day when their service was needed to protect the innocent; however, this particular mission was different. In stead of it being Jump Citizens in trouble, it was the people of the City of Gotham. Furthermore, it was the Justice League asking for help from the Titans. Robin had of course accepted the mission and was briefing his team about the details. Robin stood in front of the screen of the living room and had a PowerPoint pulled up to aide in his explanation. His team was gathered in their usual spots on the semicircular couch.

"As you know, the Justice League has asked for our assistance to bring down a particularly skilled and crafty villain. Batman will be in charge of this operation and only two of us will be going undercover for this mission. Those of you left in the tower will of course continue to protect Jump City. Myself and Raven will be going undercover in Gotham," Robin told him team. His announcement was met with silence by all and Raven was giving him a strange glare as if the idea did not bode well with her. Robin smiled despite himself . . . he loved ruffling her feathers.

"Robin . . . why is it that Raven is accompanying you on this mission of cover under?" Star asked her leader. Robin groaned internally . . . even though he and Star had broken up years ago she still seemed to think that he belonged to her alone. It was a notion she was going to have to get over. However, he could not answer her because his response would hurt Star, and even though they were not together anymore did not mean he wanted to see her hurt.

"Raven's powers I felt would be the most useful against the villain," Robin told her confessing only part of his motivation for choosing Raven. Another reason was that Raven was far better at "playing human" then Star. Additionally, it helped that Raven was . . . easy on the eyes and quite possibly his closest friend on the team. Robin turned Raven's way and saw that she accepted his reasoning . . . however something in her eyes told him that she had felt the lust coming off him a second ago.

"Cyborg, you are in charge of the Tower until we return. If you need to contact Raven or I don't use the communicator. We will have a cell phone. I'll include that number along with how to reach Batman in a package for you. We will be leaving early in the morning . . . team dismissed except Raven," Robin declared. Slowly the other's left leaving just Robin and Raven alone in the living room.

"Well are you going to tell me what we are up against or do I just have to be surprised when we come across the villain," Raven asked hotly. She was angry . . . the way she hugged her thin frame told Robin as much. He knew she might be a little pissed that he had not come to her to inform her of his decision before hand . . . but he was leader . . . it was his job to make the selection. However, instead of goading her he merely smiled. Raven's cheeks turned slightly pink before she pulled that damn hood over her head to hide her face. Robin loathed that cloak . . . always hiding that magnificent body and the hood that always sheltered her beautiful face from his gaze. Robin clicked a button on the remote and the first slide appeared on the screen. It showed a middle aged wealthy man with dark brown hair and pepper colored hair thrown into the mix here and there.

"This man was once a successful CEO in Gotham until he came across our villain. Our villain . . . who goes by the name of Changor used some sort of power to convince Mr. Bruckor, our CEO, that he is actually a successful lion tamer. He also had Mr. Bruckor give him all his money before sending him off in the direction of the nearest circus . . . unfortunately Mr. Bruckor was not a great lion tamer and . . . is no longer with us. This had happened to several other wealthy people in Gotham . . . two are dead, and three are in the psychiatric ward of Gotham's hospital. We are going undercover as a young, wealthy married couple . . ." Robin said and before he continued he was interrupted by Raven.

"Wait a minute . . . did you say married couple?" Raven demanded. Robin nodded and desperately tried to keep the smile off his face.

"As a married couple we will not get paid a lot of attention. Two single people draw attention from other single people. The last thing we need is for one of us to get cornered by someone looking for a date and for the villain to slip in and destroy another person's life. Therefore, we are going to play married. I'm going as myself . . . Richard Grayson. Do you want to keep your own name or is Raven Grayson fine?" he asked. Raven frowned at him for a moment before answering.

"Raven Grayson is fine. Does this mean I will get to see you with your mask off?" she asked. Robin nodded, which earned him a rare smile from his dark sorceress.

"Raven . . . when you get married for real . . . do you think you'll take your husband's name?" Robin asked before he realized the words had come out of his mouth. Raven gave him a serious look that was both sad and reserved.

"Robin . . . I sincerely doubt I will ever get married, therefore, discussing if I would take the name of an imaginary man is useless. Shall we continue discussing the mission or are you done?" she asked coldly. Robin sighed softly. He hoped to change Raven's opinion of herself and show her that someone could love her . . . someone might want to marry her . . . and that someone was him.

"What dress size are you?" he asked. Raven's eyes were instantly alarmed. "We will be attending various functions like other rich people do . . . and you will need some suitable dresses . . . and casual wear as well," Robin told her.

"I'll go buy my own dresses thank you." She said softly. Robin shook his head.

"Sorry Rae, but I need you to do something else for the first half of the day. I need you to come up with a basic background information for our lives . . . you know, how we met and all that. Another reason I chose you is that you have been in my mind. You know about who I was before I became Robin of the Teen Titans. That means you know who my adopted father is . . ." he said pointedly. Raven nodded and signaled for him to continue. "I need for you to come up with an explanation for my disappearance. I guess, getting married will help explain things. Wile you are doing that I'll buy you some clothes and a wedding ring." Robin looked over Raven. He always had an exceptional eye for women's sizes. She would probably tell him a size too big so that she could feel more . . . covered. However, he was not going to let that happen. Robin began strolling out of the common room.

"Wait! Don't you need to know my size?" Raven asked as he disappeared into the elevator and he was laughing the whole time.

* * *

Well I was worried I would not get an idea for another Raven Robin story . . . but last night I came up with this! I know it sounds unoriginal . . . an undercover story, but I think you will be pleasantly surprized . . . Anyways . . . poor Raven I just know Robin is going to pick you out some revealing dresses and I know how much you are going to hate it . . . but I'm sure you'll get him back. I hope you like my new story so far! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

* * *

LazuliteRose: Thanks!

Tokyo Blue: Here it is! Enjoy

liliac gurl: I try to make every thought my own. I hope this will provide enough twists for you!

causexofxmayhem: Thank you!

Batman: Thanks!

* * *

The Tower's main room was bustling with activity. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a racing video game. Starfire was mixing up one of her horrid concoctions from her home planet. Raven sat on the couch as was from her male teammates as she possibly could get. Instead of an enormous book on her lap a laptop computer rested on her thighs. Robin had not returned from his errands and Raven bit down gently on her lower lip nervously. She could only imagine the dresses he would force her to wear . . . pink probably, just to piss her off. However, Raven had a little revenge in mind as she put together their background information. Even though Raven was as far from romantic as anyone could get, she felt pride in herself for the story she had concocted on how they met. It seemed to suit Robin . . . Richard's life style before he became a Titan. As Bruce Wayne's heir he had taken Bruce's former reckless living style and made it his own. He had agreed to let her write the background information and if he did not like it . . . well perhaps he would think twice before leaving her out of the loop again.

Raven read over the detailed description again and blushed just imagining herself in the situation. She had made herself a librarian . . . since other then kicking ass it was the only profession she would ever want to go into. Richard left Gotham as the typical bachelor spending money like it was going out of style . . . which was partly true. A lot of his own inheritance was funding the Titan's operations the city did contribute some, but it was not enough. However, the Richard she created spent his money on booze, women, and cars. That was until he met her and was drawn by the fact that he could not have her. Rachael turned him down time and time again until finally deciding to go out on one date. She fell in love and they married after dating for two years. Now, Richard decided to return home and assist his father in some affairs.

"Raven . . . what are you doin," Beast Boy asked trying to peer over her shoulder. Raven instantly closed the laptop and glared at the green changeling. Had he not learned anything after all these years living with her?

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped and began to head to her room. She stopped just before leaving and turned to Cyborg. "Will you tell Robin I will be in my room if he needs me when he returns . . . and tell him that unless it concerns the mission not to need me," she said in her typical deadpan voice. She was nearly to her room when she spotted Robin leaning again the wall next to her room. Stacks of boxes were on the other side of him . . . no doubt her clothes and in his arms were several items that that obviously needed to hang. He was grinning wickedly and seemed to grow confident from her clearly shocked demeanor. She was so distracted that she had not even sensed him . . . meditating before they left was a high priority.

"Robin," she greeted as she walked to her door and put in the unlock code. He of course knew her code and was merely being polite in waiting for her to open it for him. It was a strange act for Robin to show towards her. In the old days he had left her alone just like the others and gave her privacy. But, over the years that changed . . . especially after she had been in his mind and he had saved her from hell. Since then . . . and more lately . . . his actions towards her were different . . . more aggressive . . . and as much as she hated to admit it . . . flirtatious. Raven had to convince herself for the hundredth time that he had no interest in her that way even though at the moment she felt his gaze roaming over her body. Raven drew her cloak closer and turned back to him and gestured for him to enter her room. With a simple spark of her powers she had all the boxes inside and shut the door closed behind her.

"How was shopping?" she demanded coldly. She yearned to look at what he had purchased . . . to see the damage. Robin gave her a quick look over his shoulder before strolling over to her bed and sitting down.

"Not bad . . . how about our background? How did we fall in love?" he asked and lay back on her bed. Raven was instantly irritated and for a long difficult moment she thought about throwing him out her window like she would Beast Boy . . . but Robin could not turn into a bird and fly safely down.

"You were a cocky rich boy and were pissed you could not have me," She said back quietly. Robin gave a soft chuckle before sitting up. Raven stood near the door with her hands firmly on her hips.

"If you shot me down, how are we married?" he asked. Raven felt weird talking about a fake relationship.

"You were persistent and mended your wicked ways . . . so I decided to give you a chance. That chance obviously worked out fine . . . after two years we got married. I work in a library and recently we decided to return to Gotham for you to help out your father." She told him. Robin then stood from her bed and slowly walked over to her. Raven's heart began to pound when he was close enough to kiss. What he did next nearly gave her a heart attack. Robin got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Robin . . . what are you doing," she warned as he pulled out a small black box.

"Raven . . . will you be my fake wife in this undercover mission?" he asked and popped the box open. Raven gasped at the sight and prayed the diamonds were fakes. There were two rings inside . . . an engagement ring with a large circular diamond flanked by two small diamond-shaped sapphires. Then there was a plain bland. Both were silver in color . . . but Raven had a sneaking suspicion it was really white gold not silver. "Raven . . . you are supposed to give the guy a response," he told her with laughter in his voice. Raven rolled her eyes at him to tell him exactly what she though about that.

"Are they real?" she asked nervously.

"Of course they are. Rich people would recognize a fake, but don't get too attacked they are just on loan. I have a few necklaces as well to go with your evening dresses." He explained. Then Robin was pulling the rings out of the box and snatched her hand before she could react.

"Robin!" she hissed as the cool metal of the ring touched her skin as he placed it on her ring finger. When he released her hand they both gazed down . . . the rings were beautiful and fit perfectly. Raven felt her throat tighten at the sight. Then she saw something that alarmed her . . . Robin was wearing a thick white gold band on his ring finger as well. Why was he wearing his ring already?

"It looks perfect on you. I knew that the white gold and sapphires would be a nice touches . . . they compliment your skin." he told her as he stood. He had put though into the rings instead of pick the first one he saw. Robin looked up and found her eyes and gave Raven something rare . . . a genuine smile . . . not even a hint of falsehood or cockiness about it. Then he removed the rings and placed then back in the box. "After dinner we are leaving. Don't tell the others . . . I want to leave looking our parts," he told her and placed the box in her hand. "Wear something I picked out not your own clothes," he said sternly. Raven nodded in agreement before Robin left her in her room. She instantly approached the dresses that he had placed on her bed. She wanted to see them . . . however a lock held the zipper closed and a note was attached to one of the hangers. Raven opened it and read "_No peaking, Raven!_"

"Robin!" she screamed not knowing if he could hear her or not.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I though the pretent proposal by Robin was picelesss along with the locks on the dresses. You don't think I would let yoy know what he bought this early right? I think Robin is enjoying playing pretnt marriage a little too much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

AtlantaGeorgia: Thank you!

causexofxmayhem: After re-reading everything I kind of agree with you. She's does sound slightly meaner then I intened. I was having a bad day when I was writting and I guess my feeling got into the writting. She is mad at Robin tough . . . for not asking her first. Well I'm going to make her a little more nicer from here on out. Thanks for pointing it out to me.

liliac gurl: Well . . . maybe he'll change her mind . . .

TeenTitans4ever!: Thank you

RobRae5000: You are too kind! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

LazuliteRose: Sorry . . . spelling is not my strong suit. But I'm happy you are able to work through it.

Tokyo Blue: Thanks . . . if I ever get engaged I want my ring to look like that . . .

* * *

Robin and Raven sat in the back of a black Ranger Rover with a hired driver up front. Robin looked down at his clothes. He felt uncomfortable in black dress slacks and dark blue button down dress shirt. This was one aspect of his former life that he had not missed. Robin glanced over at Raven . . . she looked . . . beautiful. Even with the slight scowl on her face. She was slightly pissed off at him. After dinner he had forced her to dye her hair black and remove the red gem from her forehead. After all there was only one purple haired gem wearing woman running around. Besides . . . the dye was temporary and would only last a month. She was wearing a charcoal grey pencil shirt and a white short sleeved blouse with a tight black sweater and closed toed black stiletto heals. She was wearing her rings . . . which made his heart pound a little faster every time he laid his eyes on them resting comfortably upon her ring finger. It was so easy to pretend for just a moment that it was real . . . that she was really his wife. Raven was staring at the TV on the back of the headrest on the passenger's seat. He knew she was not watching, but was merely using it as an excuse to ignore him. Robin reached over and grabbed her hand, which caused Raven to jump.

Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Raven, I'm sorry I did not come and talk to you about the mission before hand . . . it was rude of me. I know you are not happy about your hair, but it was necessary. So, please accept my apology and can we please be civil. We are pretending to be married after all." Raven gave a long drawn out sigh before turning to him with a silent nod.

"No problem. So, where in Gotham are we headed, dear?" she asked. Robin smiled broadly at the effort it had taken her to call him dear. She had even cringed upon saying the word. He was going to have as much fun with their little arrangement as was humanely possible. Perhaps it was wrong, but he did not care. As far as everyone in Gotham knew they were married and married people did certain things. Therefore, Robin leaned in and kissed Raven gently on the check. Her face turned rose colored as she glared at him as if he had gone insane.

"Why, home of course, love." Robin said out loud for the diver's benefit. He then leaned in close to make it appear that he was kissing Raven. Instead he whispered so only she would hear, "We are married, Raven. Married people kiss. You are going to have to be a little more comfortable with that." He explained.

"I know that," Raven said sullenly as if the idea upset her. Robin felt his pride shrivel a little at her statement. She must have seen the look in his eyes because she continued with, "I don't mean I don't want to kiss you . . . I'm just new at this," she confessed. She did not even realize what she had implied but his broad smile must have clued her in. Raven's blush grew and her eyes widened in horror.

"So . . . you _want_ me to kiss you. Then I'm happy to oblige, Mrs. Grayson," Robin said loudly before leaning in towards Raven. His lips touched hers softly . . . there was no demand at all in his kiss. However, Raven's mouth gasped open and that was all the invitation he needed to deepen the kiss. She tasted sweet in his mouth . . . like honey. Robin broke the kiss and smiled down at Raven. He wondered how far they could push the pretend part of this fake relationship before it turned into something real. He knew he wanted Raven, but was uncertain if the feelings were a two way street. Robin vowed to figure that out during the mission in addition to finding the criminal.

"We will probably reach Gotham in an hour. We'll spend the rest of the night in our new penthouse . . . unless you want to go out in town? I know you have never seen the city at all, love. Gotham can be quite beautiful at night." Robin told Raven. Once she realized he was genuinely asking her, Raven considered his question.

"I'm pretty exhausted. We should stay in for the night. When are we going to your father's place, Richard?" she asked.

"We are having lunch at the Manor with him tomorrow," Robin explained.

They arrived in Gotham at record speed. Robin loved watching Raven looking at the city. Her normal blank gaze was quite animated for her as she took everything in with awe and amazement. Jump City looked like a country town in comparison to Gotham. Robin had thought she would find the city intimidating with her problems with large crowds . . . but she seemed at ease. Soon the driver pulled up to a large skyscraper that served as part hotel with several floors of penthouses that some of the richest people in Gotham lived in.

It was important for Robin and Raven not only to have a place to sleep, but also a location for entertaining wealthy guests. Although, the Wayne Manor had been an option both Robin and Bruce had decided against it. They had difficulty getting along for long periods of time and Bruce had no desire to entertain anyone unless it was necessary. Furthermore, a young wealthy married man would not live in his father's home . . . mansion or not. Besides, Robin thought looking over at Raven . . . she would definitely be uncomfortable with in the massive mansion. Even though he had grown up there, Robin himself sometimes found the Manor oppressive.

Everything had been taken care of . . . the second Raven and Richard stepped out of the car several hotel employees came out and carried their belongings to the penthouse. Richard paid the men and stood in the place's threshold. Raven stood not far from him with her arms wrapped protectively around her thin little body. The penthouse was enormous . . . a large spacious living room decorated in a modern contemporary feel. And beyond that were two bedrooms . . . a master bedroom complete with a small sitting area and a smaller guest room. There was a large kitchen with sleek silver appliances and a formal dinning room. There was even a large balcony with a breathtaking view of the city.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Raven and placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and forced a smile.

"I'm fine . . . but Robin are you sure you picked the right person for this mission?" she asked.

"I know you are feeling a bit . . . overwhelmed, but I'm here with you every step of the way. Furthermore, I know I picked the right person . . . and not just because Cyborg and Beast Boy would make really ugly wives," he joked and was rewarded with a small laugh from Raven.

"You could have chosen Star," She said softly . . . so quietly that Robin doubted she had wanted him to hear her.

"Star would not have worked out either. We are over . . . and I don't want her getting any ideas that it will ever work out again between us. Besides, she doesn't know how to . . . play human very well. And . . . I enjoy your company. So relax and get a good night sleep. Take the master bedroom." Robin told Raven.

"Thank you," she replied. Raven floated off to her room with her belongings magically in tow before Robin could respond. He stood there a moment staring at the wall of the master bedroom before retiring to his room.

* * *

So . . . what did you think? I personally thought the kiss scene was great. Other then that not a whole lot going on in this chapter . . . mainly just setting things up. Just a little fluff to spice things up a bit. There will be action in the future and I promise you that. Anyways go review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

DarkRoseDevon: Thank you!

Pink-Mystic-Ranger: Thank you, thank you, thank you. That's for the three review!

Regina lunaris: Thanks

RobRae5000: Yet is the key word there. At this point that would have been tacky, therefore I am happy to give you a story in which they did not do that right off the bat. Besides . . . like Raven would have really get him get away with that one.

causexofxmayhem: Thanks! I'm happy to have corrected Raven's mood.

Tokyo Blue: No problem. Here is more! I'm happy you like it

liliac gurl: As always, thank you.

* * *

The sun was just starting to arise in the sky when Raven woke up slightly confused. It took a few slow lethargic moments for her memory to explain her bizarre surrounds. She was on a mission with Robin in a penthouse. Raven slowly floated out of bed and landed gently on the soft carpet. That had been possibly the best night of her entire life . . . the bed had been soft and sank slightly under her weight enveloping her in a cloud of comfort. She wondered if Robin was awake as she pulled on a dark blue silk robe over her nightgown. The second she opened the door she could smell the scent of food wafting to her nose and caused Raven's mouth to water. Following the smell Raven entered the kitchen and stood dumbfounded.

Robin had his back turned to her and was making French toast . . . which was probably one of the few breakfast foods she could not turn down. At the prep island in the center of the kitchen plates and silverware for two were set. In a glass cup a small delicate red flower stood prominently between the plates. Robin had finally noticed her and gave Raven a broad smile, which Raven returned . . . only not quite as large as Robin's, but it was a big smile for her.

"You look surprised." Robin sated as he placed some French toast of both plates. Robin gestured for her to sit before dashing off to the refrigerator.

"I . . . I am a little. You don't normally cook at home. Although, I should save my surprise for if it's actually good." She finally replied. Robin returned with a pitcher of orange juice and poured them both a glass. Once he finished pouring he shot her a quick glace before rushing off again. Raven lifted the glass to her lips and took a deep sip . . . it had been freshly made not from the grocery store . . . of course for all she knew he had ordered room service just before she woke . . . but that was not Robin's way. This of course made Raven deeply concerned . . . why was Robin making such a spectacle out of breakfast? Robin finally sat down after setting the maple syrup on the table. He turned his full attention to her as Raven cut a small piece of the French toast and plopped it into her mouth. When she did her taste buds screamed in delight as the warmth and flavor filled her mouth. She could taste the cinnamon and maple above everything else, but there was a subtle hint of vanilla.

"Robin . . . this is . . . wonderful. When did you learn how to cook?" she demanded before another piece disappeared into her mouth. Robin gave her a satisfied grin before taking a bit out of his own food as if he was pondering her question . . . more likely he was pondering what answer he should give.

"I always did . . . Bruce insisted I had some basic cooking skills and . . . Alfred taught me a lot too," Robin explained. Raven took another sip from her orange juice, thinking.

"Why did you do this?" she finally asked wanting to understand his motivation. Robin gave her a flashy grim before answering.

"Well . . . now that I am a husband I have to take good care of my beautiful wife," he said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Be serious," she commanded with no real strength in her voice. Robin's eyes pierced her own and for a split second Raven had the feeling he _was_ being serious . . . and then he gave her cocky grin. Raven averted her gaze and chewed on her food.

"I wanted to do something nice for you before I dragged you into this whole thing. Visiting my dad will be . . . trying to say the least." He offered as an explanation.

"I think you are over exaggerating things quite a bit." Raven said and finished her breakfast. "Anyways, you know he loves you in his own distant way." She said and collected the plates. Raven could feel Robin's eyes on her as she placed them in the sink.

"Forget about the dishes . . . I want to go over the evidence again before we left. Bruce will expect us to know every detail possible. What are you wearing over there?" Robin asked. Raven turned on him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What should it matter what I wear?" she demanded with a deadpan voice. However, her eyes were anything but dead.

"Don't wear anything too formal, and nothing that would signify that you are trying to impress him. You also might want to be comfortable since I'm certain that this is going to be long and excruciating. You think I'm bad when it comes to prep work . . . wait until you see _him_ at work." Robin explained as he headed towards his room.

In his absence Raven contemplated his advice. It was logical to her, and for that reason alone she would follow it. She also thought over their shared breakfast. Could Robin actually have feelings for her? Was his motivation for choosing her beyond practicality? Raven gently bit down on her lower lip while a war was waged in Nevermore. Some emotions were screaming at her that Robin had no feeling for her other then as a valued teammate . . . and then there were a few voices screaming that he actually wanted her.

Raven shook her head fervently to banish those thoughts as Robin returned with the case file. The mischief had gone from his eyes to be replaced with the stern glint of seriousness. This was the Robin she knew . . . her leader.

* * *

Sorry its so short . . . I had a bit of a family thing. This chapter was already done when it happened. I'm a little sad right now and I don't know if I will have the heart to write for a while. But, I wanted to give you what I had wirtten . . . which is why its soo short. Anyways. I hope you liked it. The part where Robin calls Raven his wife I though was good. Just so you have something to look forward to I just have on phrase to say to you . . . dun-nun-nun-nun BATMAN! Well, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans

* * *

liliac gurl: Yeah . . . gotta love the bats. Thank you

AtlantaGeorgia: thank you.

causexofxmayhem: Aww . . . thank you

DarkRoseDevon: thank you!

Pink-Mystic-Ranger: Thanks . . . me too. That was my favortie part

I Want Candy: Thank you. I am feeling better

Red X: Thank you.

LazuliteRose: Thanks. I'm feeling better.

* * *

Robin felt as if someone had put itching power in his clothes for all the squirming he was doing. It was not really like him to fidget . . . but then it wasn't usual for him to be headed towards his father's house. Not that he did not love Bruce, actually he was . . . slightly excited to spend some time with him . . . he just . . . felt like a kid around him. To Bruce, he was his son, but to Batman . . . well he was his former sidekick. Robin felt that he had a lot to prove to Batman, and he wanted his father to be proud of his accomplishments. It had been a while since he had paid his father an actual physical visit . . . two years? They talked a lot on the phone, but that was not the same. Bruce was sort of like Raven in that way. You really needed to _see_ them to know what was going on upstairs. It also did not help that the maroon sweater he was wearing really was slightly itchy.

Glancing over at Raven, he caught her glaring at him, which instantly produced a board smile on his face. Yet again, Raven looked stunning; she was dressed in dark blue tight denim jeans with a black v-necked long-sleeved hooded sweater with a white tank top underneath. For shoes she had on the sturdy pointed toed black boots he had purchased for her along with everything else. He had gotten the sweater because he figured she would appreciate something that in some distant way resembled her cloak. Except, the sweater she wore clung to her frame snuggly and flaunted her wonderful womanly curves whereas her cloak did everything in its power to hide those curves.

"You're fidgeting, honey." She finally said. Raven glanced at their driver and a moment later she flipped the button that would raise the screen that would not only block the driver's sight of them, but his hearing as well.

"Sorry, Rae . . . I'm just a little anxious." He told her, "My sweater is a little itchy too." He added lamely like a whinny child, and Raven's eyebrow quirked up slightly at his statement. Sighing, she mumbled something in a long dead language and his sweater began to glow faintly yellow. Then it disappeared, and Robin was instantly relieved of the itching.

"Better?" she asked.

"Wow . . . how did you do that Raven?" he demanded in an astonished voice. Raven rolled her eyes at him quickly.

"Magic . . . remember . . . I have powers. I know a few simple spells like that." She explained. Then Robin saw her blush faintly, which of course had him instantly curious.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Um . . . our driver thinks I raised the screen so that we can do . . . married couple things." She stammered.

"You read his mind?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head and grew slightly pinker.

"No . . . um . . . I'm not trying to, but his mind is strong and I did not meditate today. He's sort of . . . picturing it." She explained. She then lowered the screen . . . probably to show him they were doing nothing, and she began watching the world outside the window. Robin did not know why, but the idea of the guy imagining him with Raven some what pissed him off. Him imagining it was a _whole_ different scenario. At least he _knew_ Raven. Besides . . . as far as the driver knew they were a legitimately married couple and picturing another man's wife was wrong, plain and simple. As soon as he could, he was going to hire a new driver . . . a woman driver . . .

Robin glared at his driver's head and was completely caught off guard when they pulled up to the Manor. It was still as massive and looming as he remembered. Wayne Manor was a large estate and encompassed a far stretching lushly green lawn and a few rare and ancient trees. Some patches of ivy covered the manor here and there. Robin felt several emotions well up inside him at once . . . he was anxious, excited, and worried. A soft hand grasped his own and Robin turned smiling at Raven. She returned the favor with a small smile of her own, and for a moment Robin's emotions settled into one united feeling of happiness. He loved how she always knew when he needed her. Then the car stopped and Robin climbed out and came around the other side to open the door for Raven. She fluidly got out of the car, and Robin wondered how she did it. She was so graceful . . . like a dancer.

"Thank you, Richard." She said. Robin nodded and then turned his gaze to the door and smiled.

Bruce had aged somewhat since the last time Robin had seen his father. There was some grey splashed in with his dark hair and his eyes had a worn out look to them. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater and black slacks. A faint smile could be seen on his face, but is eyes were the eyes of Batman; distant and thinking. A faint whisper of a smile played on his lips. The driver had already restarted the car and was slowly pulling away from the Manor. Robin placed his hand and the small of Raven's back and gently guided her towards his father.

"Welcome home, Richard." Bruce said the first one to speak. Robin moved from Raven slightly and gave his father a quick hug. Then Bruce's gaze settled on Raven. "You must be Richard's teammate . . . Raven correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Raven" she responded in an emotionless voice. Bruce gave her his prince charming smile.

"It is a please to finally meet you, Miss Raven" Bruce declared and took her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. Raven did not physically react in any way, but Robin knew she was uncomfortable. She never liked the touch of strangers. A second later Bruce dropped Raven's hand. "What shall I be calling you during the duration of your . . . stay here at Gotham?"

"Raven . . . Grayson." Raven replied softly. Bruce's brow creased.

"You are posing as Richard's sister?" Bruce asked.

"No, as his wife," Raven said and held up her ring bearing hand for Bruce's inspection. Bruce said nothing . . . but Robin could tell he was concerned. Robin remained silent. If Bruce asked for an explanation into his thinking he would be happy to give it, however, to explain himself when he had not been asked would imply that he had something to defend.

"Well please come on inside. Lunch should be ready soon." Bruce declared and gestured for the two of them to enter the mansion. Bruce led the way while Robin and Raven walked side by side silently.

"How do you like Gotham so far, Raven?" Bruce asked and gave a quick glance over his shoulder at her.

"It is quite . . . lively. When we came into Gotham I thought it was beautiful. Your home is also beautiful. How old is it?" Raven asked. Robin smiled . . . she had just unknowingly set Bruce on one of his favorite subjects.

"It has been in my family for the last two hundred years. My great ancestors came from Europe and had his Manor built. Since then it has always been owned by a Wayne." Bruce said as she came upon large French style doors.

* * *

Dirty driver . . . and those are double standards Robin . . . but its okay I forgive you since you're Robin. You better not think of antthing you don't want Raven to know today . . . anyways. That part I liked, as well as Batman thinking they were posing as siblings when they are acting as husband and wife. I wonder why he's concerned? Soon we'll get dwon to buisness and we'll get to see the other side of Bruce . . . Batman! I promise there will be more Rob Rae romance in the future . . . or maybe not muhahaha . . . we'll if you know me then you know that there will be more romance. What can I say? I'm just a romantic at heart. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

dullestbright: Thank you!

causexofxmayhem: Thank you. I am feeling better

AtlantaGeorgia: thanks.

LazuliteRose: thank you.

liliac gurl: Yes . . . a little close arn't they. Thanks for reviewin'

DarkRoseDevon: Thank you.

Pink-Mystic-Ranger: Yeah, this one is a bit longer to make up for that. Thanks

* * *

Raven sat down at the magnificent hand carved mahogany table and examined the maroon Egyptian cotton cloth. She knew it was Egyptian cotton from the quality . . . and it also felt exactly like her sheets a home. Bruce and Robin were making small talk . . . not mentioning anything about the Titans or Batman. Raven knew the conversation would remain light and neutral until the meal was finished. Even though Bruce was not looking in her direction, Raven could feel him calculating and measuring her. No wonder Robin turned out so obsessive.

"Raven . . . do you like roast beef?" Bruce asked suddenly including her in on the conversation.

"Yes, I do." She said and glanced at Robin. His emotions were calmer now that they were inside the house. In typical Robin fashion . . . being worried about what could or might happen only to be dead calm in the actual moment.

"Its Richard's favorite, but he mentioned you enjoy pasta so I had some Alfredo made as well." Bruce said. Raven turned to Robin's adoptive father and offered a small smile.

"Thank you that is quite kind." She said before turning on Robin. "Roast beef? I did not know your palate was so . . . sophisticated." She stated. Bruce gave a soft chuckle to her right and Robin glared at her slightly before his face smoothed into a neutral expression.

"Roast beef is expensive and I figured no one besides myself would enjoy it." He explained.

"I would have . . . pizza gets old after a while." Raven said in almost a sigh. She then saw Robin's mouth crack into a smile . . . something she had not expected to see inside the Wayne manor. She smiled back happy that she had succeeded in making him smile.

Lunch had been . . . fantastic . . . of course Raven only really had the rare times Robin had taken them all out to dinner to compare to . . . and there was no comparison. After lunch Bruce had led them into the bat cave via a trap door in the dinning room paneling. The infamous bat cave was exactly how Robin had remembered it. In the center of the cave a large black rectangular table waited for them and three manila folders awaited were poised and ready in front of three chairs. Bruce chose the chair on the end and Raven and Robin sat across from each other.

"Let's get right down to business. As you know we have a villain running around taking money from Gotham's wealthiest people and killing them through some type of hypnotism. There is a ball tonight . . . all of Gotham's wealthiest will be there. I will arrive before hand to make certain people know that you have returned Richard . . . with your new wife. Stay together since you are acting as a married couple . . . make connections. I do not think he will show up tonight. The security is too tight at the Mayor's Annual Ball. After tonight you will mostly be on your own. I have some Justice League business to take care of. You _will_ contact me at least once a day for a report." Bruce paused to ensure everything he had said sunk in. "Be at the ball by seven . . . Raven do you have something to wear? I have a few women's gowns for . . . situations if you need one." Bruce said.

"I have adequate clothing. We came well prepared." Raven responded in a neutral tone. She could feel pride coming off of Robin at her statement.

"Lunch was wonderful dad, but we need to get back and prepare." Robin said and rose from his seat. Raven and Bruce likewise got up simultaneously.

"Of course, I also need to prepare." Bruce said and turned to Raven as Robin pulled out his cell phone to call their driver. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Raven." Bruce said and once again took her hand to kiss the top of it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Wayne." Raven said.

"Call me Bruce, please. Anyone who saves my son's life can call me Bruce." He said softly so that only Raven's ears would hear. So Robin had told them about the incident that created their bond. Of course he would . . . by being in Robin's mind she had learned everything about his past . . . Batman included.

"If you don't mind I am going to excuse myself to use the bathroom." Raven said softly.

"Do you need me to show you its location?" Bruce asked. Raven shook her head.

"I know where it is," she responded.

"Ah yes . . . I suppose you do. I will tell Richard as soon as he gets off that phone." Bruce said. Raven nodded in thanks and quickly left the bat cave from how she had entered. She honestly did not need to use the bathroom, but wanted to give Bruce and Robin a chance to talk privately if they needed to.

The car ride back to the penthouse had been quiet. Raven knew Robin was busy going over everything that both he and Bruce had said during lunch and their brief meeting, therefore, Raven left him alone to his thoughts. She had been relived to see a completely new driver when they got inside. Robin unlocked the penthouse doors and walked silently inside. Raven growled in frustration, but it went unnoticed by Robin.

"Richard, if you don't let it go. You keep sending me clips from our lunch with your father. I just experienced it myself, I do not need a recap." She finally said exasperated. Her outburst snapped Robin from his thoughts and the smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that I said everything right." He said and Raven nodded in understanding.

"You did just fine. Bruce was impressed with you. Now, could you please hand me the key to those dresses so that I can start getting ready." Raven said. Robin's brows came together in confusion.

"Why do you need to start now? The ball is hours off." He demanded. Raven sighed. Why could he not just do as she asked? Did he have to questions everything?

"Because I am a girl, therefore, getting ready naturally will take some time. I also need to meditate." She responded through clenched teeth. Robin slowly pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and held them out to Raven. However, when she tried to take them from him Robin snatched her wrist and pulled her to him. A second later his arms wrapped around her waist and crushed her into his chest.

"Robin!" Raven yelled and struggled to free herself.

"You know, I'm going to have to kiss you tonight . . . on the lips at least once. I figured that we could practice." He said into her hair in a cocky voice. Raven summoned her powers and broke their embrace and yanked the keys from his hand. Then she turned her most sinister gaze on him and Robin unconsciously swallowed hard. Raven then marched up to him and placed her hands on his rock hard abs in a feather light caress. Robin's breath hitched in surprise, and Raven dropped her hand and found his eyes again.

"I assure you Robin that _I_ do not need practice." She said in a soft sultry voice before strolling out of the living room to the master bedroom and locking the door shut behind her.

"Hey!" Robin yelled through the closed door finally getting the subtle hint in her statement. That had probably been the most impulsive thing she had ever done in her life.

* * *

Oh Batman . . . oh Robin. My favorite part was when Raven said that she did not need practice. he he. That's what you get for being so cocky Robin. Well you know what's comming up . . . a ball. With lots of opertunaty for RobRae interaction. And you'll finnaly get to see one of those dresses Rob bought for Raven. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks!

DarkRoseDevon: Me too! Thanks for reviewing

QueenOfTheShadowLands: Thanks. Yeah . . . spelling is not my strong suit. I love the interaction between them too at the end.

liliac gurl: I am excited to weite about the ball it should come in several parts . . . Thanks for reviewing!

causexofxmayhem: Thanks . . . that would be really impulsive for Raven.

* * *

Robin glanced at the clock impatiently . . . it was nearing six o'clock and with Gotham traffic they were going to be late. Raven had not been joking when she told him she would take time getting ready. It had taken Robin only an hour to get ready. He had showered and dressed in his black tux and even had time to watch a little TV, but still no Raven. He had knocked several times trying to get her to hurry up . . . those attempts were met with angry shouts through her door.

"Women!" Robin said out loud in an exasperated groan. He never thought that Raven could be . . . so typically female. He expected this from Star . . . Robin stopped his train of thought. He was being unfair to Raven . . . she had grown to be more feminine over the years especially after the defeat of Trigon. In fact, it was seeing her in a pale blue sun dress that first made him look at her differently. He saw her in that moment not as a teammate or friend, but a young woman. Robin pulled himself from his memories and anxiously looked at the clock. "That's it!" he said and stormed over to Raven's door. He rapped on its cool surface in an urgent and persistent manner. "Raven, if we do not leave in the next ten minutes we will be late." He told her in as calm of a tone as possible. Then he heard the door unlock and he instinctively took a step back.

Robin's mouth slacked open when he laid his eyes on Raven. She wore a short black dress. It tied around her neck and was backless. The dress was made of a soft flowing fabric that clung tight until it reached past her hips and then it opened up like a flower and ended just below her knees. On her feet were sexy, stringy, black stilettos. Her long . . . now black hair was gently curled in a way that unless Robin knew her he would have though it was the natural state of her hair. She did not wear any necklaces or earning, but a diamond tennis bracelet was on her right wrist. Raven even had on a little makeup . . . nothing extreme or garish, but simple. A soft colored lipstick highlighted her lips and Robin thought about what it would feel like to have those soft lips press against his neck. Raven's stance told him that she was extremely uncomfortable at the lack of clothes, but at the same time he knew she felt confident in wearing the dress.

"Raven . . . you look really beautiful." He said in complete honesty. Raven's cheeks darkened a little in a faint blush.

"You look very handsome, Richard." She responded and she slowly scanned his body. Robin fought the shiver that was trying to make its way down his spine. How could she affect him so much just on her gaze alone? Once he had his body under control, Robin offered his arm to Raven. She smiled and stepped in closer and locked her arm with his.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Raven silently nodded and they left their penthouse.

Richard stepped into the ball room with Raven on his arm. He could tell that she was uncomfortable through their bond. However, the fact that she was glued to him like a child frightened of being separated might have also been a huge tip off. The ball room was magnificent . . . Gotham had gone all out to impress. Several round tables with pure white clothes framed the large football field sized dance floor. An enormous gold and crystal chandelier hung high from the center of the room providing the bulk of lighting. Vases of deep red roses were expertly placed throughout the room and laced the air with a heavenly scent. The atmosphere of the room was romantic and light. People were laughing, talking, and dancing all around. Raven's grip on his arm tightened and Robin glanced down at her.

Robin leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Raven, it's alright. I'm here." He said and kissed the top of her head. The smell of her lavender shampoo filled his nose and they both simultaneously exhaled in peace.

"Richard?" a deep male voice said with uncertainly. Robin lifted his face and smiled. A young man about the same age as them stood before Richard and Raven. He was tall . . . taller then Richard by a few inches with sandy blond hair and a fair unblemished face. He was good looking; the fruit of high society breeding and wealth. The man wore a black tux and the only color to his outfit was the single yellow rose pinned to his lapel. Raven released Robin's arm and he extended it to shake the man's hand.

"It has been a long time, Sebastian." Robin said in greeting as they shook. Once that was done Robin turned to Raven. "Sebastian, this is my wife Raven. Raven, this is an old friend of mine, Sebastian Hasting." Sebastian stepped forward and gently took Raven's hand and bent low to kiss it. The second she was released, Raven wrapped her arm around Robin's once more.

"Well, Mrs. Grayson . . . I commend you for finally roping in this wild bachelor. I never thought he was going to find his match . . . going from girl to girl like we were running out in Gotham. You seem to have tamed his reckless ways and for that I am grateful." Sebastian proclaimed. Raven was instantly blushing.

"I assure you I did nothing. The reform was all his doing." She told him. Robin laughed at her statement.

"That is not entirely true, love. See, I met her at the Jump Library one day and asked her out. She turned me down . . . several times. She never asked me to change, but I changed for her. How is your wife, Rebecca?" Robin asked.

"Quite well . . . she should be around here somewhere . . . gossiping with those horrible blond trophy wives . . ." Sebastian responded and then glanced at Raven. "Forgive me, Raven, I should not say such things in front of a lady. Richard, I believe I saw your father on the balcony. Now, I must leave you two because I just spotted Mr. Gallins and I have been trying to close a deal with the old man for weeks." Sebastian said before hurrying off.

"Well . . . you apparently had the bad boy image down well here in Gotham." Raven said emotionlessly while scanning the crowd. Despite the lack of emotion in her voice, Robin knew Raven well enough to know the small hints that indicated that she was angry. The problem was . . . he could not figure out why? If she felt nothing for him then why did Sebastian's words upset her? Robin pulled his arm from around Raven's and slipped it around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Don't be jealous." He said quietly. He stopped himself from continuing with his thought that none of those women held even an ounce of the feeling he had for her. It was like comparing a glass of water to the ocean. Raven turned to glare at him.

"I am _not_ jealous. What you do is entirely up to you," she growled softly under her breath to keep others from listening. Robin gave her his cocky grin . . . the one he knew infuriated her. As soon as he saw her cheeks begin to redden with anger, Robin leaned down and captured Raven's lips with his own. Breaking the kiss, he hovered just above the surface of her skin feeling the tickle of her quick breath on his face and inhaling the sweet smell of lavender coming off her skin.

"Let's go look for Bruce." Robin stated before dragging her in the direction of the balcony.

Robin and Raven found Bruce on the balcony alone looking out into the Gotham night sky. As soon as the two approached, he turned with a broad smile that Robin knew belonged to Bruce alone. At the moment he was not Batman, but rather the wealthy billionaire who hated formal parties. However, Bruce was bound by the duty of his role . . . a role Robin was happy to have escaped by becoming Robin of the Teen Titans.

"Hiding?" Robin asked his father.

"No, just getting a bit of fresh air." Bruce responded. "Raven, I must say that dress suits you. You have excellent taste." He said complimenting her.

"I can only accept half of your compliment since I did not choose the dress. Richard selected it while I . . . prepared for our trip. I'm happy he did though . . . I probably would not have selected something that suited this environment so well." She told him. Bruce gave Raven a gentle smile before turning to Richard.

"Well I guess that is to be expected. You inherited your remarkable taste from me I see. How are you two enjoying the ball so far?" he asked them both.

"It's fine . . . we ran into Sebastian Hasting." Robin replied.

"He is a good kid. Takes strongly after his father . . . and seems to be handling taking over for him quite well. You should probably go mingle some more. I think I shall retire early . . . these things are hopelessly boring when you are dateless." Bruce said. Robin laughed in response to his father's comment.

"You always have a good time with Diana. It is a shame she was unable to join you. Have a wonderful evening father." Robin said just before Bruce excused himself with a nodded in both their directions leaving Robin and Raven alone on the balcony.

* * *

Yeah for long chapters! Its sort of a sorry for not updating much recently and also a please forgive me because the lack of updating will continue. I have a ton of school work . . . sorry! Anyways, what do you think? I like Raven's dress . . . I even researched dresses on the internet and picked one I liked . . . Raven's little black dress. Don't worry . . . there might be another dress in the future . . . he he. The robrae interaction is good I think . . . more intimate and sweet. Rob trying to comfort her in the begining only to rile up her feathers a moment later. Um . . . subtle hint . . . never mind not going to give you any hints cuz I'm eveil. muhaha. So . . . what is going to happen next to our hero couple?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Aquaven0097: Yeah I don't think Raven need practice. A little thought to keep boy wonder up at night

Kawaii Rin-chan: Thanks! I'm happy ot hear it. And I'm happy that my idea is not way out there. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CharmedNightSkye: Thank you. I like to think my story is . . . not progressing too quickly and I'm giving it enought build up.

dullestbright: Thank you!

AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks I did too.

KAutumnLeavesH: Thank you!

Emmy: Thanks. I've seen them . . . its like sweater fabric with a hood . . . I guess my discription was not on target. Oh well I'm happy you liked it though

liliac gurl: Yeah exams are over . . . my problem now is friends who I have not seen in a long time. They keep dragging me away from my computer.

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks you! I love the dress . . . I'm happy you can picutre it. It tried to be detailed with it.

Tokyo Blue: Thank you. I'm a big fan of simple and elegant is best.

Dragonflamecrystal: Yeah . . . you can get the dress I picked out for Raven for two hundred dollars.

Song Of The Sparrow: Not actually I'm not . . .never seen it. But I have a friend who loves it . . . must have subconsciously gotten the name from hearing her talk about it.

causexofxmayhem: Thank you. I love that too.

* * *

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she gazed up at dim silvery stars. That was the problem with cities the stars were never bright, of course who could compete with the blaze of the city lights. Raven tried desperately to sort out her confused feelings. She knew she needed to separate fiction from fact. However, it was hard for her to explain away Robin's actions any longer . . . or the feelings she could sense from him. An arm snaked around her waist jostled her mind back to the present. Before she could even react to the arm a warm masculine body pushed against hers. Raven could feel Robin's warm breath tickling the back of her neck and he bent to whisper in her ear.

"We have a job to do. Lets go inside and have a dance." he said and was already pulling her away from the balcony.

"How would us dancing be work?" Raven demanded trying to dig her heals and remain where she was, however, Robin was physically stronger then she so Raven had no choice but to follow him. The truth was that she had no desire to dance. She could handle herself just fine if it was club like dancing, but what the couples were doing looked like ballroom dancing. Robin paused just before they reached the dance floor and for a second Raven thought that he had only been joking about the dancing.

"Don't worry," he said with a charming wink. "Just follow my lead." That was apparently all the warning she was going to get because a moment later she and Robin were dancing. Slowly Raven felt her fears about dancing fade away once she realized how good he was. Raven was amazed that he was skillful enough to lead wonderfully, make her look good, and keep her from stepping on his toes. To top it off Robin never looked where they were twirling and his eyes remained intent on hers. He was also smiling . . . it was a soft childish grin like a boy would have if he had given his first kiss.

"You are really good at this Richard. I can't wait to tell the others." Raven teased. After she made her comment, Raven instantly regretted it because that innocent smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure mischief.

"You could do that Raven," Robin said and paused dramatically. Raven then felt herself fall backwards and into his arms. "But then I will have to tell them about this." Robin said and his lips descended onto hers fiercely and passionately. It was a kiss that no girl could resist, therefore, Raven physically responded without her brain's knowledge or consent. She kissed him back just as fervently and her fingers buried themselves within his hair. However, the feel of Robin's tongue slip into her mouth slammed Raven back into reality and her body went ridged.

Robin had not noticed for a few seconds but when he did he removed his mouth from hers and gave Raven a triumphant and smug look. Heat flared throughout her body as she blushed. Emotions were ramped since she was feeling so much at one time. The lights in the ballroom flickered and tables rattled. She was caught and Raven wanted nothing more then to storm out of the room and crawl into her bed at the Tower and never come out again. However, if she was going to salvage the situation she had to act and do it fast. Therefore, she forcibly relaxed her body and breathed in deeply and ignored her emotions even though happy was jumping up and down with joy and love was floating about in a lovesick manner. Raven managed to put the lid safely back on Nevermore. Next, she pushed Robin away and stood firmly on her own two feet. His smug expression was still present only it was slightly marred by his confusion in her current calm state.

"Thank you for the dance, dear. I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be out in a minute," Raven said in her typical deadpan voice. Then she turned and slowly proceeded to the women's bathroom. The second she heard the door close firmly behind her she threw herself into a bathroom stall and locked the door. Never before in her entire life had she ever felt so . . . afraid was not right because she did not do fear. There had to be some other explanation as to why Robin could make her feel so . . . so . . . not herself. That was the best way to explain it. She was a half demon who fought with countless evils and villains. Then why did his touch make her mind go pleasantly blank so that she could only see _him_ . . . only feel _him_.

"Raven get hold of yourself," she muttered softly. She had to put an end to this once and for all. Either Robin wanted her . . . or he was cruelly teasing her. Raven knew he was not capable of hurting her deliberately. Raven shook her head. It was all too much to deal with now while they were on a mission. That came first before her doubts or suspicions. She needed to focus on the mission and keeping up her role in that mission, which was probably all Robin was doing. It's not like he was kissing her because he wanted her right? It was part of the act . . . the marriage act. But if that was true then why was her heart screaming something different? Raven's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening followed by the loud clicking of heals.

"Did you see Richard Grayson tonight?" a high pitched woman asked. Raven interest perked up at the mention of Robin.

"Yeah . . . he was with that woman. My husband told me she's his new wife." Another voice said. This one was deeper and easier on the ears.

"She was pleasant looking . . . a little on the pale side if you ask me. Tasha . . . didn't you date Richard before getting married?" a third woman asked.

"Yes, we dated. I wish sometimes I married him instead . . . he's loaded from his father, Bruce Wayne. That's probably why she married him the little skinny gold digger." The high pitched woman said. Raven took a deep breath to calm down the rage just waiting to unleash itself. After taking that moment she unlocked her stall door and let it slowly swing open. The three women were all blondes with over the top dresses and jewelry. Each was wearing more diamonds then Tiffany & Co. They all turned simultaneously and stared at her with mouths hanging wide open in shock. Raven smiled and walked up to an empty sink between two of them and quickly washed her hands. The only sound that could be heard was the running of the water in the facet. Raven then grabbed a towel and began drying her hands. After throwing it away she turned and looked at each girl directly in their face.

"Actually, I married him because he was great in bed." She declared before slowly sauntering out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I have just been . . .well with my friends like 24/7. They keep dragging me away from my computer. Well the update is here now. So what do you think? I find it hard to name a favorite part . . . I love Raven and Robin's kiss scene and her small meltdown over it. Raven keeps trying to deny what she knows is true. And what of Robin? What does he think of Raven's response to his kiss? I loved the bathroom scene and Raven's last words. I have to say that scene has been planed for a long time. It think it was exactly the kind of remark she would say . . . so long as Robin was not present. Go Raven you teach those blonde! (No offense to blondes since I am blonde . . . artifically). Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Lets see . . . I don't own the Teen Titans . . . never have and porbably never will

* * *

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks

AtlantaGeorgia: thank you.

Hyperness: Um . . . no I did not mention her reaction ot his eyes . . . I'll slip it in soon. Thanks for pointing it out to me! And thanks for reviewing!

Half-elf: Thank you.

Red X: Yeah Robin would definilty have a heart attack if he heard

Song Of The Sparrow: thanks

liliac gurl: Yeah stupid blondes . . . I'm ntaurally a brunette so I can say that. I think you'll get Robin's reactions soon.

Jinnx: Thanks.

Regina lunaris: thank you!

Poison's Ivy: Thank you

Tokyo Blue: Soon . . . real soon . . . thanks!

Rockgod: I agree. Raven would use her wit and mind rather then her powers or fists in this kind of situtation. Thanks!

ninjacutieneji0097: Thank you. Yeah I kind of wanted to punch them for Raven . . .

Raven42431: thanks.

* * *

Emmy: Yeah definity. Thanks

Dragonflamecrystal: thank you

* * *

Robin stared after Raven's path for a long time after she left. He could still taste her on his lips. That had definitely been a positive reaction on both their sides. When she had kissed him back for a moment he forgot . . . well . . . everything. However, she had been so calm afterwards. Of course, Raven was the Queen of emotional control. Plus, she had run off to the bathroom awfully fast. A grin played on Robin lips as he pondered Raven's reaction. Raven definitely should not have encouraged him because now the kid gloves were coming off and he was going to pursue her in earnest.

"Richard!" a familiar voice called behind him. Robin turned and saw Sebastian walking towards him. He looked irritated and slightly out of breath.

"What wrong?" Robin asked him his voice full of concern.

"I can't find my wife. You think your wife could check the bathroom because that is the only place left that I have not checked?" Sebastian asked and then looked around as if he just noticed that Raven was not at Robin's side.

"My wife is actually in the bathroom right now. I can ask her when she gets out," Robin offered and glanced over to the women's bathroom to see Raven emerge with a huge smug grin on her face. She quickly spotted him and slowly approached. "Raven, Sebastian is looking for his wife. Did you spot a redhead in the bathroom when you were in there? He asked.

"She was wearing a yellow dress." Sebastian added. Raven slowly shook her head.

"No, I only saw blondes. Do you want help looking for her? I hate to think something light have happened to her." Raven responded with a look directly pointed at him. She was silently suggesting that their villain might have Mrs. Hasting. Robin nodded to her and then grabbed Sebastian by the shoulder.

"Yes, let us split up and all look for her. Rebecca could not have gotten far." Robin pointed to the west entrance. "Sebastian, head that way and we'll take the other direction." He offered. Sebastian quickly nodded and jogged the other direction. Robin and Raven headed in the opposite direction. It did not take long to realize she was definitely not in the ballroom; therefore, Robin led Raven to the hall outside. He was about to continue his search when he noticed that Raven had stopped and was holding perfectly still in deep concentration.

"Do you sense anything?" he asked her. It took a few seconds for Raven to respond in any way. Suddenly she was running and Robin blindly followed. She headed towards the elevator and pushed the up button several times. "Raven!" Robin yelled exasperated. He hated when she kept him in the dark.

"I was looking for a mind that did not seem right. I think I found her on the roof. He's got her and he's conceiving her right now that she can fly." She said tensely.

"Shit!" Robin yelled. "Forget the elevator Raven. Just transport us there now," Robin told her. Raven did not argue she only reached over to grab his arm and a moment later they were both covered in Raven's dark energy. Then Robin saw stars and a frightening scene. Rebecca was standing on the edge of the roof and a man dressed in blue and black spandex from head to toe cackled behind her. The next few minutes speed up as both Titans jumped into action. Robin lunged for the villain and Raven dashed towards Rebecca. Before Robin reached the bad guy he disappeared in thin air.

"What the . . ." Robin exclaimed his eyes not believing what had just happened. This guy was more powerful then any of them had thought. A shriek to his left snapped Robin back from his ponderings. He turned to see Raven leaning over the roof's edge struggling to pull Rebecca up. Robin dashed over to their aid and a moment later they had her on the firm surface of the roof. Rebecca was crying and sobbing loudly.

"Oh . . . my . . . God! I ju . . .st . . . nearly . . . died," she gasped out.

"Richard, I think you should go get Sebastian." Raven suggested while she gently messaged Rebecca's back in a soothing manner. Robin nodded and took off towards the ballroom. The night had been far more exciting then either he or Bruce had imagined. At least they finally seen what he looked like Robin thought as he began to descend the stairs. Perhaps Raven had been able to get some sort of magical reading off him . . .

* * *

Sorry its so short. The next chapter will be longer. So you get to meet the villian. I could not help but go for the cheesy spandex. Makes me think of 80's comics. anyways Robin is starting to get a clue that Raven likes him . . . what is he going to do next because Robin's hot on the trail and he's not letting it go for nothing. Where will our villian strike next? Will Raven and Robin be able to stop him? And what about our other Titans how are they doing? Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks

liliac gurl: yeah me too . . . I just had to go with the cheesy cliche

Regina lunaris: thank you

BrokenAvenger21: thanks

Song Of The Sparrow: yeah . . . this chapter is longer. thanks

Aquarian17: I think he would be a good host. Batman is a good guy . . . distant but good. We'll hear more from him in the future.

Daughter of a demon: thanks. I don't like the idea of Robin and Raven being forced. I think their feelings should naturally eveolve. That's what I'm trying to do here . . . give them alone time to tell each other how they really feel.

Jinnx: Thanks. . . . he needed to show up. Things will pick up a little, but I'm taking my time and so will my villian. No hasty robbings. He's smart and Robin and Raven will have to be good detectives if htey plan on catching him . . . or will he catch them? muhahah (Lol)

AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks.

Tokyo Blue: thank you

* * *

Raven looked down the woman crumpled at her feet. She was slightly less hysterical now and was slowly calming down. She was a slim girl with beautiful red curly hair and bright green eyes. Raven had not been able with all the commotion to get a strong sense from villain. She had been too busy trying to undo what he had done to Mrs. Hasting. However, Raven was certain that if she came in close contact with him again that she could easily identify him. She had also learned something else about their villain from his victim that they just saved.

"Where is Sebastian? I want my husband," the woman asked Raven yanking her away from her thoughts.

"Richard is on his way to get him. I'm Raven Grayson by the way, Richard's wife." She explained trying to keep her calm. It amazed Raven how easily to rolled off her tongue now. If Raven was being completely honest with herself she did not hate the idea of . . . being married to Robin. It was a nice idea in a way . . . to have someone who loved you and stood by your side. To have someone who cared that you were okay and pick up the slack when you could not. But, the truth was that they were not _really _married and sooner or later they would go back to their life at the tower.

"I did not know Richard had gotten married. You seem really nice . . . I'm happy he's with a nice girl. Thank you for saving my life. Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Did you slip?" Raven asked hoping her traumatized mind would accept that as the only possible truth. Mrs. Hasting seemed to consider that notion for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yes, I guess I did. I'm really lucky you and Richard came along at that moment or I would be . . ." she said and left her sentence unfinished. "I don't remember coming to the roof . . . I guess I should not be too surprised. My mind has been completely scattered," she rambled on and then froze as if remembering something. "Wait! Where is all my jewelry? Oh God . . . I was wearing a million dollars worth of jewels . . . and my wedding band is gone too. How could that much jewelry just disappear?" Raven kept quiet for a moment. She knew exactly where Mrs. Hasting's jewels had gone to, but she could not exactly tell her a spandex wearing criminal had run off with them.

"Perhaps they slipped off when you nearly fell." Raven eventually said. Just then the door to the roof flew open and Sebastian and Robin came into view. Sebastian rushed over to his wife's side and instantly pulled her into his arms, which of curse caused a whole new wave of tears. Raven stood and stood next to Robin. She gave him a stern glance and hoped he understood that she knew something and that they needed to talk. After a second he gave her a quick nod indicating that he understood.

That's what Raven loved about Robin . . . he understood her without her ever needing to utter a single word. She was completely ignoring the Hastings and had all her attention focused of Robin. In the pale silvery moonlight his eyes looked like blue crystal. Those eyes made her want to say yes to anything he asked. Raven was going to definitely go through withdrawal when they went back to the tower and the make came back on. She had always wondered what his eyes were like . . . and now she could not imagine life with out being able to gaze into his icy blue orbs. Robin seemed to notice her staring, but fortunately Raven looked away a second before he turned.

Sebastian scooped his wife up into his arms and turned to Raven and Richard. "Words cannot describe how grateful I am to you both. I'm going to take her home now." Sebastian said and left the roof leaving Robin and Raven alone.

"What do you need to tell me?" Robin asked as soon as Sebastian was out of hearing range.

"I think if we run into our bad guy when he's not dressed the part that I can sense that it is him. I also learned how his power works. He basically hypnotizes his victims and creatures another reality in their minds. She thought that she was a superhero and could fly. I saw it in her mind . . . it was so incredibly detailed. She even had memories of being a superhero. He had her convinced that her jewelry was not hers but rather that they were jewels that she recovered from a robbery and that he was a police officer and was taking them in as evidence." Raven told him. Robin stood still for a moment letting everything sink in.

"What I don't get is why kill them? So far all the victims have handed over the money and goods with no problem . . . so why kill them?" he asked.

"I think it's sort of because he can . . . and I believe that he hates rich people. I believe we a dealing with someone who was once rich . . . he's board and they are entertainment. He's not committing the killings so much for money, but the entertainment. He enjoys watching them kill themselves. Mrs. Hasting was not told to jump off the roof she tried because she thought she could fly. He's making them kill themselves while he watches."

Raven felt exhausted and cold and she very much just wanted to go back to the penthouse and crawl into bed.

Robin gave her a quick look over. "You look tired and it has been a long night. I don't think we are going to hear again from our criminal so let's head home." Robin said and placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her back inside the building.

* * *

So how was that for a speedy update? Well don't get too excited because I'm not updating undercover utnil I update Dreamer's Sickness . . . which coulkd take a while. Anyways . . . poor Rebecca Hasting . . . you'll see more of her later. This chapter was mostly about the villian and a little bit more of Rae's feelings for Rob. There will be RobRae fluff in the next chapter and we might just hear from the other Titans back in Jump . . . don't think I forgot about them. Well please go and review!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

sinomin: That is probably my fav part so far in the whole story.

Clyresta:Thanks

Daughter of a demon: Yeah. I'm trying to devlop it while at the same time tell you some of it was already there. I never like stories where out of the blue they are in love. I think its something that occurs over time and you slowy begin to see what was there for a long time. That's what is happening here.thanks

Jinnx: Yeah, I love foreshadowing. Its usually in every chapter I just make it real subtle.

Aquarian17: Yeah Raven feels mush, just doesn't show much. We'll get more from out villian soon . . . and I like him to.

sophie: Aw thanks

Song Of Sorrow: Yeah . . . editing is not my strong suit. I'll need to pay closer attention in the future

AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks.

Red X: I think something like that is in the future.

sisteralways0894: Yeah . . . good thing Raven is so powerful otherwise nice Rebecca would have gone splat

Tokyo Blue: Here is a fluff chapter with more fluff/action to come.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Robin and Raven sat quietly during the long ride back to the hotel. The next day was going to be busy for both Titans. They needed to do some research on possible suspects based on Raven's knowledge of the villain. Somehow, they also would require a list of Mrs. Hasting's stolen jewelry and search the internet and local pawn shops where the villain would most likely try and sell the goods. On top of all that they needed to make some more appearances in Gotham's wealthy society . . . perhaps go to the country club and such. The car pulled to a slow stop in front of the hotel and a moment later an employee wearing a bright red and black uniform opened Robin's door. With his mind so deeply immersed in his plans, Robin did not notice immediately that Raven was not moving to follow him. He turned and saw that she was fast asleep leaning against the car's window. The sight brought a small smile to Robin's lips.

He then carefully scooped Raven into his arms and lifted her out of the car. Her face was relaxed and unguarded . . . deeply in the realm of sleep. While he moved her she never woke, but instead snuggled into his arms burring her face in his chest. With the help of a hotel employee Robin got Raven up to their penthouse without waking her. What she had done in their brief encounter with their criminal must have taken a lot out of her. Robin carried Raven into the bedroom that was hers and placed her carefully on the top of the bed. However, he could not bring himself to leave her side quite yet; therefore Robin sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked heavily . . . a dark angel. He felt at home by her side, which was an odd feeling for Robin to feel. Never in his whole life had he felt that way. Every place he ever lived was just some place he laid his head down at night. They never felt like his home. Even the Tower at times seemed like a residence, but here in the warm dark room next to her, Robin knew what home felt like. With earthshaking certainty, he knew in that moment that he could be home at anyplace as long as she was by his side.

If Robin was being completely honest with himself Raven was the most important person in his life. How and when that happened he was not sure . . . probably over time in small degrees. They were the two closest Titans . . . they had an unbreakable bond that at times seemed to go both ways. He was consciously and subconsciously aware of her. He usually could tell how she was feeling and what she was thinking despite her emotionless mask. He knew exactly how he felt for her . . . he was in love. All he needed to do now was to get her to admit to what he believed she felt for him.

A quiet yawn escaped from his lips alerting Robin that he was also extremely tired. Robin leaned down and kissed Raven on her forehead before he left her room and closed the door behind him. Now, gone from her smell and presence Robin felt his mind begin to turn. There was so much needed to be done before he could sleep. However, before he could submerse himself in work he heard a strange ringing coming from his room. Robin dashed inside and found the device emitting the strange noise. It was the cell phone he had purchased for the mission because their communicators would be turned off. Robin flipped it open.

"HHHHHHello," he said.

"_Robin? Its Cyborg_" the voice on the other side said.

"Is something wrong?" Robin demanded instantly alarmed.

"_No, no_," Cyborg said quickly. "_I_ _was just calling to see how you and Raven are doing_."

"We are fine and making some progress in the case. We won't be back for a while though." Robin explained. The way the case was moving it might be a week or two more.

"_Oh . . . everything is great here. It seems . . . empty without you guys. Not a lot of criminal activity either. Can I tell Raven hi really quick?_"

"She's fast asleep actually. We had an eventful day. I'll tell her you asked for her. That will make her happy."

"_Would you? Thanks man. We'll I'll let you get some sleep. Don't forget to check in with us every once in a while._"

"No problem,"

"_Alright, bye_,"

"Bye," Robin said and closed the phone shut.

It was good to hear from someone in the Tower. Robin had been so focused . . . on the mission . . . and Raven . . . that he forgot to give them a call to let the team know everything was okay. Robin glanced around his room until he found all the paperwork on their villain and began to update it with what they had learned that night. Hours passed before Robin fell asleep at his desk. He slept and dreamed of the girl of his dream . . . a girl with purple hair and a sarcastic wit. He dreamed about a girl named Raven.

* * *

Well wasn't that a fluff chapter. Some development of Robin's feelings and we learn exactly what he has come to realize he feels for Raven. As for Raven . . . you get that sleep girl. I thought it was a cute idea. We even got to hear from Cyborg even though it was quick. There will be more from the other Titans back at the Tower in the future. Well more action and romance in comming up as I hinted at in the first paragraph. I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Aquarian17: Too fluffy? anyways thanks for reviewing

Daughter of a demon: perhaps . . . I love Cyborg as the overprotective big brother. He's just too funny. It might take him a while since Robin is not Ms. Talkative on the phone.

AtlantaGeorgia: thank you

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Raven looked herself over in the mirror and growled in frustration. She was dressed in a navy blue and white plaid spaghetti strapped dress with an empire waist matched with a robin egg's blue sweater. On her feet she wore black pointed toed pumps. Her hair was piled on top of her head into a messy bun. She looked good; however, she missed her normal clothes . . . especially her cloak. She yearned for the comfort that her costume brought her. Today particularly, Raven wanted a semblance of the comforts of home.

She had woken up confused and disoriented having last remembered being in the car with Robin. The idea of how he got her back and in her room nearly made her blush. She could just picture Robin carrying her passed out form. She had certainly underestimated how tired she was and ended up in a rather awkward situation. Robin of course said nothing on that matter when she finally rose from her bed. Instead, he plunged into the details of their schedule for the day. The previous night had been difficult enough without them going into the real lion's den . . . Gotham's Country Club. Raven visibly shivered at the thought. Today was definitely not going to be one of her favorites.

"Raven, are you ready yet?" Robin asked through the closed door. Inhaling deeply and slowly letting the air out Raven walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said in a deadpan voice. Robin of course looked handsome in his gray dress suit and dark navy tie. In that way they almost matched. He smiled as he slowly took in her attire in with approval.

"Raven . . . you look stunning." He declared and offered his arm. Raven blushed slightly and accepted his arm. She still was not used to his side of Robin . . . the chivalrous gentlemen. The jury was still out on whether she liked it or hated it.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome." She said honestly as he began to guide her out of their penthouse.

It did not take long in Raven's eyes for their car to slowly come to a stop in front of a massive wrought iron gate of the country club. Raven carefully took in the beauty and elegance of the ancient and handmade gate. It seemed out of place guarding the breeding ground of the wealthy and snobby. The encounter with the gaggle of blonds the previous night had taught Raven that simply because she was a newcomer did not mean they would take it easy on her.

Their driver rolled down his window and announced to a screen that the Grayson' requested admittance. Apparently, despite the fact that he lived hours away in Jump City Robin was completely up to date with his dues. At the end of the day Raven would also have her very own shinny plastic membership card. Not that she had any intention to ever return to the Country Club unless otherwise dragged by Robin. Suddenly a beep emitted from the gates and they slowly groaned open and their driver began to approach the main building.

Gotham's Country Club was a massive estate that included a sizeable gold course, tennis court, a fully operational spa, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a fancy dining facility, and the piece de résistance a library housing over sixty thousand books . Raven's skin hummed with excitement at the mere thought of possibly going to the library, but she knew that was probably not an option. Their car stopped at the brilliantly white main building. Soon after Raven care around and opened her door.

"You ready Mrs. Grayson?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Raven glared at him sternly as she got out of the car. He wrapped her arm around his a second later and Robin began to guide Raven inside.

Raven wondered what Robin would do when the mission was over. So many people who knew his true identity now thought she was his wife. Would he tell them they got a divorce? That thought disturbed Raven and she had no idea as to why. She did not like the idea of giving up everything she had gained so far in their mission. She dreaded when they would have to return to the Tower and she would not be as close to Robin. She would no longer enjoy his little touches because he would not make them. The ring on her finger felt too comfortable and Raven seriously doubted whether they could to back to before.

Robin glanced back as if sensing her turmoil through their bond. He opened the tall gold door to the building and held it open for her. Inside was bright and expensive. The floor was marble and walls held gold sconces that made the room even more shinning. An oval marble receptionist desk was directly in front of them. Bouquets of flowers stood on ivory pedestals and brought splashes of color into the foyer. Before Raven could approach the desk Robin grabbed her arm and pulled him close and whispered into her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly while his breath tickled her ear. Raven did not answer, but merely nodded. Time passed and her eventually let go of her arm and kissed her on the cheek. Robin then approached the desk all full of smiles. Raven for her part tried desperately to collect herself together and start playing her part.

* * *

I wanted to update quickly and put up the next chapter. you know get the ball really rolling. Anyways this is more of a set up chapter to kind of build to future action. Raven has a sad moment, but I think it shows how much she is enjoying having Robin constantly at her side. I'm shure that Robin is going to steal some more kisses from Raven in the futire and our villian might just strike again. I rpimise you'll never see the ending comming! And its a good one, but that's a long time from now. So please review and keep reading my story.


	13. Chapter 13

AtlantaGeorgia: thanks

Red X: I will updates dreamer's sickness . . . but first I have to deicde what I'm going to do. As you can tell its sort of almost near the end. Anyways I promise I will finish it.

sisteralways0894: I'm happy to hear it. thanks

Jinnx: Thanks. I try to keep the corny down.

liliac gurl: thank you. fluff is always good

sinomin: Thanks

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin felt at easy and on edge simultaneously once he and Raven were inside the Country Club. He knew his way from years ago coming with Bruce, and once Raven had her member card, he brought them both to the Country Club's Restaurant, the Golden Chalice. The receptionist told them that they would find the Hasting's inside. Before they made their way to try and locate the couple, Robin leaned in close to Raven to inform her of his plan.

"Raven, we need to get into the Wallingham's charity event tonight, and it's your love of gardens that is going to let us do that." he said. Raven met his statement with a confused expression and minor shock. She probably did not know that he knew of her love of beautiful gardens. It was a well kept secret of hers that he would still be clueless to unless he had not by accident caught her reading a time of two at Jump's very own public garden.

"How is that going to get us in?" she demanded.

"Simple, we go over to them and weasel our way into having lunch with them since they just sat down and the wait is a good twenty minutes. When you mention that you love gardens casually, I'll tell you that the Wallingham's have a nice garden. Sebastian is a business partner to them and will suggest we go tonight and get us on the list. Perfect plan." he said confidently. Raven looked up at him incredulously.

"How exactly am I supposed to bring up _gardens_ casually in a conversation, Richard?" she asked in a low tone. Robin could not help but smile.

She did have a point, but instead of offering her a real answer he said, "You'll find a way. I have faith in you." Robin could hear Raven growl as he began to steer her into the Restaurant.

The Golden Chalice was a five star establishment renown for its fine and expensive entrees. It was also immensely beautiful with countless round dinning tables covered by powdery gold colored table cloths from China. The room was circular with fourteen individual windows that showed the fields and cherry blossom trees of the club. A diamond and ruby two hundred year old chandelier hung from the center ensuring that guests could in fact see perfectly the culinary masterpieces they had ordered. The tables in the center were the best in the house, which is where Robin found Sebastian and Rebecca Hasting. As Robin and Raven approached they put down their menus and stood to greet their friends.

"Richard, Raven, how are you?" Sebastian asked and took Robin's hand for a firm shake while Raven and Rebecca exchanged a quick hug.

"We are doing great. I wanted to bring Raven here since she's never been and have lunch. Before, we gave the receptionist our names we spotted you two and Raven wanted to come and see if you were both alright." Robin explained.

"Everything is fine here. Please sit down and eat with us. We have not even ordered yet." Rebecca demanded.

"Are you feeling better?" Raven asked Rebecca quietly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for what you did." Rebecca said. Then they all glanced down at the menus. It did not take Robin long to pick up that Raven was distressed. It did not help that the menu was written solely in French and Italian.

"Dear, the sole meuiere is delicious here," Robin suggested so as not to make it obvious that Raven had no clue what was on the menu. It was sole fillets in a butter cream sauce. "I think I'm going to have the Risotto. It was always fantastic here." he said giving her yet another option. Raven sent him a grateful smile in return. A few moments later their waiter arrived.

"And what will you be having?" he asked the two couples.

"I am going to have your best red wine . . . you can chose the brand and year. Just make it old. My wife will have a club soda. I'll have the supreme de poulet and my wife wants boeuf bourguinon." Sebastain said fluidly. The waiter turned to Robin for him to order for both himself and Raven, but instead Robin gestured for Raven to go. He knew her well enough to know that she would not appreciate anyone ordering for her . . . even in this circumstance.

"Um . . . I'll have the tea unsweetened with no lemons and the Risotto." she eventually said.

"I'll get a glass of water and the Risotto as well." Robin said while handing the waiter both his menu and Raven's.

With a brief nod the waiter said, "I'll be out shortly with your drinks." Then he disappeared into the employee realm of the restaurant.

"So, Richard, how long have you been married to this wonderful woman?" Sebastian asked referring to Raven. Robin smiled and glanced at the woman at his side with a goofy love sick grin that was not too hard to create.

"I have been blissfully married for two years. It will be three in a month." he told them.

"How long have you two been married?" Raven asked.

"We got married fresh out of high school . . . six years ago." Rebecca explained. Robin saw Raven blink in astonishment. She never had much faith in marriage . . . and the Hastings were one of the few who were truly happy and still in love.

"What were you two planning on doing today?' Sebastian asked.

"Richard was going to show me the grounds . . . I love gardens." Raven explained causing Robin to nearly laugh. He knew she would find a way . . . and it was skillfully executed as well.

"You do? Then you have to come tonight to the Wallingham's charity event tonight. Darling, you can get them on the list can't you?" Rebecca demanded of her husband. Sebastian only smiled as if he would lay the world at his wife's feet if she asked.

"I can arrange that, if you are interested." he said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I remember going there with my father in the past . . . their gardens win awards for their beauty." Robin replied.

"Richard, what do you say we play a little golf when lunch is over. I want to see if I can finally beat you. That way the girls can do what they do with us out of their hair." Sebastian suggested.

"That's an excellent idea. Raven and I can go to the spa . . . you have to walk through the gardens to get there." Rebecca exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"That sounds good." Robin said while Raven simply nodded. He knew she had no desire to enter a spa of any sort . . . it simply was not her thing. As soon as that was settled, the waiter returned with their drinks.

Another chapter down. Just warning everyone this is going to be a long story . . . probably my longest and I have a sequel planned . . . althought it won't be as long. This chapter was more functional than anything else. we even have a funny moment. I mean . . . how do you bring up gardens casually in a conversation? raven did very well with her task. Next chapter Raven goes into hell! . . . okay she actually goes to a spa, but her that is hell. And Robin goes and plays some golf (can U picutre him playing golf? Cuz I can't and I'm writing this story!). Also there are some confessions . . . who is confessing and wha are they confessing to? Stay tuned! And please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter of a demon: Yeah . . . Robin playing golf . . . don't worry it get funnier. Raven . . . in a spa I agree is hilarious. I also like her knowing lots of languages . . . but not Italian and French aparently. It was sort of just to go with my idea.

KAutumnLeavesH: Thanks. I want them to progress . . . slow and fast at the same time. I mean they have been teammates for years . . . so basic feelings of caring and friendly love are already established.

AtlantaGeorgia: thanks

Danyene: Thank you. don't worry we have a lot of chapters left. No exact number, but I know where this is going and how its going to end and its going to take a while.

Jinnx: Aw! Thanks

sinomin: Yeah, I wanted to put them both in strange positions.

sisteralways0894: Thanks. I love the idea of high school sweet hearts.

liliac gurl: You know me . . . cliffie!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven looked around the spa like a child going to the dentist for the first time. Rebecca had let her linger in the gardens for a bit before dragging her to the spa. It had been extremely lovely with roses and ever color and flowers of every breed. There were even her favorite followers, lilacs. The spa was an intimate small building painted in a pale pink that was slowly giving Raven a headache. Everything was pink from the employee's uniforms to the seats and floor tiles . . . all in various shades of pink. Rebecca had booked them for a manicure and pedicure, and a tall pink wearing blonde was ushering them towards the workers who would do their toes and nails. Robin was going to pay for allowing this to happen, Raven silently threatened in her mind.

"For the love of Arar," she muttered under her breath before taking a seat across from a brunette worker.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked to her left. Raven quickly forced a fake smile and turned to her new friend.

"I just love this chair. It's so comfortable." She said. It was the best response she could come up with. Rebecca just nodded knowingly.

"What color would you like for your nails miss." The employee asked Raven. For a second she thought about saying black just to see their reactions . . . and if they actually had any black nail polish.

"Clear, please," she said. Rebecca made a shocked sound next to her.

"Clear?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You said no polish at all." Raven declared pointing out Rebecca's double standard.

"I went to the doctors this morning to see what's wrong with me . . . I've been so out of it. He told me I was pregnant." She said with joy bubbling from her voice.

"Congratulations," Raven said in earnest. Although she was happy for her new strange friend, the thought that not one life but two was almost lost the night prior made Raven's stomach turn.

"So, will you please get a color for me since I can't . . . I won't even ask you to put on pink . . . I can tell you hate it." Rebecca said with a laugh. Raven found herself laughing as well.

"Am I that transparent? Alright . . . I'll let you put on blue," she told the employee who was going to do her nails.

"So . . . Raven . . . have you and Richard talked about having children?" Rebecca demanded with a stern look. Raven for her part nearly choked on thin air and felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. That was an extremely imitate question . . . one Raven had no idea how to answer.

"No, we haven't. I personally never gave it much thought, but he's good with kids . . . so he probably wants them." Raven said. Thinking back she had seen him with children and he had been exceptionally 

good, which was not something one would expect from the serious leader of the Titans. Raven herself had some experience with children during her brief adventure as a babysitter to Tim and the others. It had not been terrible . . . and she had not been horrible at it . . . after all the kids were still alive.

"How about you?" Rebecca asked as if sensing her train of thought. "You only said what Richard might want. Do _you_ want children?" she asked prying even deeper. Raven looked up from her nails that were being worked on to look Rebecca straight in her eye. It was extremely out of character for Raven to even consider answering such personal questions. "I mean . . . I know you love each other. I've seen the looks you two give one another. It reminds me of when Sebastian and I first married. "

The blood began to pool into Raven's cheeks as she felt herself blush. "I . . . I think children might be nice . . . eventually," She said.

"How about next we do a facial mask?" Rebecca asked with mischief in her eyes. Instead of answering Raven gave her a look that she knew communicated _exactly_ how she thought about that idea. Rebecca merely laughed in response for Raven's expression.

Robin looked down at his cloths with an expression close to panic. Since the only clothes he had on him was a suit, Sebastian had insisted that he lend Robin some clothes to play golf in and they were horrendous. Never in his whole life did Robin, fearless leader of the Teen Titans, ever thought that he would be standing in the middle of a golf course wearing a pale pink polo shirt, light brown kakis, and sunglasses. Sebastian himself was wearing a similar outfit except that his polo was navy blue.

Golf was one of those rich people sorts that Robin had never cared for . . . ever. He had always preferred basket ball or soccer, but that did not mean that he had no idea how to play golf. If fact he was great at it. He just felt that the "sport" was not exactly the manliest or most physically challenging activity. However, when you ran in rich circles it was a must. Therefore, Robin was sucking up this humiliation to his ego and silently hoping that Raven never saw him in the ridiculous shirt he was currently wearing. He and Sebastian were slowly making their way to the next hole.

"It is good to see you so calm Richard. That girl has done a world of change in you . . . I don't intent to get too emotional, but I'm glad to see you so happy and in love," Sebastian said to his friend. Robin turned to his friend and smiled.

"I am happy . . . happier then I have been in years. She means the world to me." Robin said truthfully. He felt that a moment like that required honesty and Raven was more important to him than anything. He would die if anything ever happened to her . . . and they were not just words. Perhaps his body might not die in her absence, but his soul certainly would.

"That's really great Richard. Are you two staying in Gotham for long?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably not . . . depends on a lot of things." Robin answered carefully.

"Well I hope you stay for good. This place has been boring without you." Sebastian exclaimed with mirth in his voice.

"Well . . . looks like you got a hole in one . . . congratulations Richard, you have beaten we again. What do you say we head back and find our wives?" Sebastian said once it became clear the Robin had been the undeniable winner. Robin agreed completely.

I am just posting this chapters arn't I? So what did you think? I mean Raven at a spa? If that wasn't humiliating enough for our heroine she got asked about having kids! I know . . . I'm evil . . . poor Raven. Robin I've noticed doesn't get picked on for awkward situtations in many storys so I wanted to make him uncomfortable. Thus I give you Robin playing golf in a pink shirt! yeah, I know . . . evil. By the way . . . the confession was Rebecca being pregnant . . . and that Raven would like kids someday. Anyways I want to give you a little teaser for nect chapter. Robin and Raven are going to have an intense moment . . . and that's all I'm saying. Then there is the charity event . . . and we might even check in with the Titans back at the tower and see how they are faring with their sanse memeber gone. Did Cyborg kill Beast Boy? Did Beast Boy throw away all of cyborgs meat? Or did Starfire kill both titan boys by feeding them some food from her home planet . . . you'll have to stay tuned to find out!


	15. Chapter 15

Danyene: Thanks. I like Rebecca's question too. Its something anyone who knew Raven would never ask.

gothabie283: Yeah . . . I have to agree with you about golf. Although, I play a mean game of mini golf! LOL.

Daughter of a demon: Yep . . . poor Raven and Robin. Although I think Raven is actually more relieved to see Robin then anything else, but I won't give anything else away.

KAutumnLeavesH: Thanks

sisteralways0894: Thanks

AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks you

liliac gurl: Well everyone always picks on Raven so I wanted to pick on Robin a little. He's had it too easy in the story so far. Anyways, thanks.

XRobXRae4EvaX: I do edit, but my curse is that I read over my mistakes because my brian knows what should be there. I'll have to try a little harder. I hope you can enjoy it despite the mistakes.

sinomin: It is hard to picture him in a pick shirt. Originally it was going to be purple, but that was too nice.

xcupcakex: Thanks. I'll try not to.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven felt at safe unexpectedly when she and Rebecca caught up to Sebastian and Robin, and it was not simply because she was escaping the spa. She and Robin had quickly said good bye to the Hastings and now, Robin was leading her somewhere within the main building of the country club. They walked in pleasant silence side by side. However, Raven kept stealing glanced at Robin . . . he was so . . . breathtakingly perfect. He must have felt her gaze because he eventually said.

"See something you like?" he asked never taking his eyes off the hallway in front of them. Raven blushed slightly and turned away from his beautiful face. However, before she could so much as take another step, Robin had swiftly in one fluid move pushed her gently against the wall. His arms formed a barrier on either side of her body blocking her from escape. His face was bright and full of emotion. There were too many for her to differentiate between what was hers and which feelings belonged to him. He smelled purely of male and his body heat was causing her blood to ignite on fire.

"Richard. What are you doing?" she demanded when she was finally able to with a strong and clear voice.

"Raven, what are you feeling right now?" he demanded in a voice huskier than usual. A shiver was trying to work its way down Raven's spine as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I . . . I'm feeling a lot of things right now," she stammered out. Robin leaned in close to her face as if he was going to kiss her.

"Raven, what do you feel for me?" he asked softly in almost a whisper. Raven turned her face away from him. If she looked into his eyes at that moment she would confess everything to him. Would it be so bad if she did? If she finally let go and just felt with her whole being?

"Ro . . . Richard . . . I . . . I" she mumbled. Then unexpectedly the heat was gone and Robin stood a few feet away from her looking blankly down the hall way. The sight caused a lump to form in Raven's throat. Something about his expression excited her and frightened her all at the same time. Suddenly, he smiled and turned back to her with an innocent expression while extending his hand. Raven looked at his hand dumbfounded for a few minutes before Robin sighed and took her hand in his.

"Come on Raven . . . there's some place I want to take you before we leave." He said and gently tugged her arm to get her legs moving again. It certainly was not surprising that Raven was extremely confused by Robin's bizarre behavior. She was still blushing faintly from earlier and her hand went instinctively to put an imaginary hood on her head that was not there. When she realized she would have to deal with her blushing without her trusty cloak, Raven became even more distressed. Robin was leading her to the end of the hall where a large oak carved in missionary style awaited them. When they reached the door, Robin released her hand and glanced back at her with a smile before pulling the ancient door open in one motion.

Raven gasped in astonishment as she walked past Robin and entered the massive and beautiful library. The room was large and circular with a high ceiling and oak bookcases lining the wall, which were 

crammed with old mint condition books. In the center of the room were a few desks from the Victorian era and also three massive dark brown leather chairs. The ceiling was a domed stained glass window with angels floating on pale blue clouds. For once in her life, Raven was completely speechless at the beauty before her . . . in fact she was dimly aware of her mouth gaping open. Once her shock wore off she quickly ran over to one of the shelves and quickly pulled a familiar book down. It was the copy from the first publishing of "The Great Gatsby" and it was actually signed by Fitzgerald.

"Yeah . . . most of these are rare books like that one in your hand. I wanted to take you here before we left." Robin said coming up behind her. Raven quickly placed the books back nervous at its possible cost.

"Thanks you, this means a lot to me." Raven said and gave Robin a warm smile and then turned away. He was standing too close, which was making Raven strongly aware of his body. It was tender moments like the one they were having that made Raven yearn for more than friendship from Robin.

"Raven . . . look at me . . . please," Robin requested in a voice like velvet thunder. Raven slowly turned and her eyes found his chest for a brief moment before her eyes sought out his. Then his icy blue eyes pierced her soul all over again as if she had never had the unique honor of looking upon them. When she did, he leaned in close to her body and Raven instinctively took a step back and into the bookshelf at her back. However, Robin followed her and closed the distance between them once again.

"Richard," Raven whispered a small warning. Her mind was racing similar to her pulse. It was like her blood was desperately trying to leave her veins in anticipation. He was asking too much of her nerves . . . her was eating away at her composure and sooner or later her powers would be too much to control.

"Raven . . . I'm going to kiss you. Not because I have to for some sort of cover, but because I want to." he told her. Robin did not move for a few seconds after his declaration as if to give her a chance to stop what he promised to do. Raven did not move . . . she could not tell if it was because her body literally refused to move, or if it was because she did not _want_ to move. Ever so slowly, he leaned in, and closed the distance between his lips and hers. This was a shy kiss . . . but it blew all their previous kisses out the water because it was created in a moment of truth . . . honesty. Before Raven knew anything had happened, she crushed her body to Robin's and he had wrapped his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss and for a blissful moment Raven was lost in the pleasure Robin was giving her. Then the kiss was over, but Robin had not moved far. His chin rested on top of her head and he tightened his grip as if he never wanted to let her go. In one quick moment, they had forever altered their relationship. They stayed that way for a long time . . . Raven could not tell how much time passed because she did not care. She was blissfully in heaven.

However, eventually and reluctantly Robin released her. He gave her one of his rare true smiles . . . the one that made her heart melt. It was a brief smile that quickly mutated into his more common mischievous smile. If only he could learn that his genuine smile made her want to say yes to anything and his other smile made her want to be contrary and difficult. Of course, then she _really_ would be in big trouble if he ever figured that out. It was then that Raven realized that she had let him know without ever saying a word exactly how she felt.

"We have a mission to complete," Robin said. "This charity event is the perfect place for our villain. He can easily have his pick of targets. The event is held in the gardens, which are massive and there is even a maze. We have to be on high alert tonight. Therefore, we have to get going. There is a lot of preparation to do." Although Robin's words were serious, his tone was light and the smile never left his face.

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It turned out different on paper then in my head. Oh well. I promised and intense moment and here it is, but don't worry we are no where near the end. I hope you like the scene. I wanted them to have a tender moment without the pretense of a "cover" while at the same time having them not profess their feelings. so its sort of in the air still a little with plenty of opsticles and speed bumps ahead. We will hear a little from out Titans in the Tower next chapter . . . and probably some of the charity event . . . anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

neca: Thank you!

romanceaddict3320: I love the reaching for the cloak part too. Thanks for the compliments!

Daughter of a demon: I'm happy it didn't come across as corny and in character too. Thanks

Lily-is-comin-4-u XOXO: I tried to edit it more. Anyways, thanks!

classygyrl: thank you

Abysilityy: Certainly!

liliac gurl: It was sort of beauty and the bestish. Thanks!

Hyperness: thanks! We'll have to see about your guess though. I'm giving nothing away.

nitti770: thanks

sinomin: It is kind of confusing . . . Robin . . . Richard. Even I get confused writting it

xcupcakex: Yeah I love the Great Gatsby. well I'm happy you enjoyed it

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Tower was in typical fashion . . . only the two Titan birds were missing from the group and were still on their undercover mission. The tower felt . . . strange with two of its inhabitants missing . . . at least that was how Cyborg felt. Furthermore, there had been nearly no criminal activity, which left the remaining three titans to do nothing but play video games and other similar activities all day. Cyborg looked intently at the large TV screen as if his life depended on it . . . well it sort of did . . . at least it depended upon the life of his character who was in a race against Beast Boy's character to get to the end of the maze and not get eaten by zombies.

"Friends . . . what do you think friend Robin and Raven are doing right now?" Starfire asked. Cyborg had noticed that the normally bubbly girl had been exceptionally quiet and sad the last few days.

"Who cares? We get to do whatever we want. Robin's always making us train and Raven is such a pain sometimes," Beast Boy said in reply. A moment of furry built instantly inside Cyborg and manifested in him smacking Beast Boy upside his head.

"Listen pea green soup, don't talk about my little sister that way!" he shouted quickly and resumed playing his game.

"Dude! I meant . . . well she can be such a downer, don't hit me!" the changeling titan said and physically prepared for the wrath of Cyborg, but all he got was a menacing glare that would have made Raven proud.

"I'm warning you, BB. They're probably doing their job . . . whatever that entails. I'll check in on them later tonight and see how they are doing." He said.

Then an evil smile crept on Cyborg's lips as he prepared to pull him typical "finishing" move. Then Cyborg quickly pushed a sequence of buttons on the controller causing his character to leap over the nearby zombie and reach the exit safely. A moment later the word WINNER flashed on the screen.

"Booyah! I'm the man!" Cyborg yelled and jumped of the couch to start his victory dance.

"Dude, you _so_ cheated. Re-match!" Beast Boy cried while throwing his controller on the ground.

"Man, I won because I'm the best. But, if you want to get beat again, sure. I can play this game _all_ night!" Cyborg yelled back at his fellow Titan. He would never cheat . . . and Beast Boy knew that.

"Friends, please let us not fight. This arguing makes me want to make the pudding of eternal friendship" Starfire chimed in. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy wore matching looks of horror at the thought of Starfire's cooking.

"Um . . . we are okay Star . . . how about I make waffles and bacon instead?" Cyborg offered and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dude, I'm a _vegetarian_! How can you make bacon?" Beast Boy shriek. Cyborg's smile only grew as he yanked open the refrigerator door open.

"It's easy, I _love_ bacon and waffles." He declared before pulling out all his needed ingredients and placing them on the counter.

"I can turn into a pig! How can you sit there and eat bacon knowing that? What if I turned into a pig now . . . could you still eat your gross bacon?" Beast Boy asked standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could. You know why? BB, you're not a pig. You're room might give someone that impression, but you aren't an actual pig. Even when you take on the form of a pig . . . or a cow . . . or anything else, you don't become that animal for real. You're still Beast Boy. Plus, bacon is tas-ty." Cyborg explained. "I'll tell you what, just this once, I'll put the bacon away and we can have plain waffles. How does that sound?"

"Can they be soy waffles?" Beast Boy asked. Next thing Cyborg knew, he had lunged for his small friend and grabbed him in a head lock and began giving him the worst noogie of his life.

"Take that grass-stain!" Cyborg said while Beast Boy yelped for him to stop.

"Friends! Please do not fight," Starfire pleaded to deaf ears.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the car in front of the Wallingham's Mansion. He turned around and helped Raven out of the SUV. He watched in appreciation as she gracefully glided out of the car. The dress Raven wore was his favorite. It was a silver strapless chiffon dress. Her hair was pulled to the side in a pony and had been curled. To describe her as stunning would be an understatement. She smiled at him, and Robin felt as if his whole world had changed. No words had been spoken, but he knew without a doubt Raven's feelings for him. His spirit seemed calmer having gained that knowledge.

The Wallingham Mansion was nearly as large of an estate as the Wayne Manor only not quite as old. It was a four story pure white mansion styled after the grand plantation homes of the south. Robin wrapped Raven's arm around his and lead her towards the back out the house where the gardens and the party were located. Robin was strongly aware to Raven's closeness to his body and the fact that he had not moved in close. Although it was subtle . . . for Raven it was a leap and bound in the right direction towards the relationship that Robin hoped and wished for.

"Richard . . . should we split up once we are inside to cover more ground?" she asked him while scanning ahead. Robin's initial mental response was a definite "NO". However, Raven was a superhero and immensely more powerful than himself. She was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but Robin still felt ill at ease with the idea of her becoming the villain's next target.

So, being the eternal compromiser . . . even with himself, Robin eventually said, "We should work within visual distance at a minimum . . . also it would seem strange if we completely avoid each other since we 

are married." Robin watched the expressions faintly surface on her face and finally settled into acceptance of this decision. When they reached the back ground of the house the garden became visible as well as the party. Lights were strewn about everywhere and illuminated the stunning flowers and trees. The main party area was within the rose garden courtyard. Gotham's High society sipped on Champaign and chatted while waiting for the main event to commence. Robin offered Raven a reassuring smile before they immersed themselves in the party.

* * *

So . . . what did you think? Good I hope. I know I promise a check in with the other Titans so here it is. I also wanted to set up for the action of the next chapter. You heard me ACTION! Yeah! Anyone else excited . . . or is it just me? Anyways me fav part is when Robin mentally battled it out with himself if he and raven should split up to cover more ground. He's worried about her, which is cute. I'll update as soon as possible I promise . . . school is kind of the big block at this moment. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

ang.pie: aw thanks

AtlantaGeorgia: thank you

liliac gurl: thanks

Branwen: yeah I agree that it was about time

xcupcakex: thanks. I'll try not to spell that one wrong ago. Unfortunatly spelling is a weakness of mine

ccromanceaddict3320: thanks. I appreciate your excitement. I'm happy that you felt inside Robin's head

sinomin: you'll have to wait and see

temporalcontrol: thanks. I'll check out your fic soon

Alyssa: thank you

dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: thanks! I have to say I've read sevral of your sotries and love them. It makes me happy that you like mine. We'll I'll be updating as much as possible. And I totally agree about guys owrrying about capable girls. Its so cute of them . . . and annoying

* * *

The gardens in the back of the Wallingham mansion were unlike any Raven had ever seen. There were roses of every color and breed in addition to various rare plants and flowers. The air was laced with their heavenly scent. Raven was amazed at the extravagance and grandeur of everything . . . especially since it was a charity event. She could not help but think that if they just took the money needed to host the event and put it to various charities it would be just as effective. After all, did they really need on sight chefs and ice sculptures?

"Richard, don't you think this is a bit over the top for a charity event?" she asked hoping to get some insight into the purpose behind the event. Richard directed them to an empty table towards the back.

"Well the extravagance gets the rich people to come. You pay for a seat in the event. Both of ours together was two thousand dollars." He said. Raven nearly choked on air and looked about at all the people adding up the number in her mind and was astounded at the amount.

"Oh," was all she eventually said. Robin chucked at her side and took her hand in his.

"Let's go mingle and look for our villain. Let me know if you sense anything." He said. Raven responded with a quick nod.

The music coming from the orchestra was soothing and Raven could not help but yearn to give into the tempo of the song. There were so many people Raven was nervous that even if she sensed the villain it would be beyond her abilities to pinpoint the individual. They had been in Gotham for days now with only one brief encounter with the criminal. She was worried that he might suspect that heroes were on his trail . . . and it would not take much for a villain of average intelligence to figure her and Robin out. They needed to be on alert and wrap up this assignment quick. They were not disguised as heroes, but rather themselves. Robin especially was in danger of exposure to the criminal.

When they reached the dancing couples Robin pulled Raven into his arms and began to dance. Raven was slightly surprised but the sudden action and felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Robin smiled down at her warmly and kissed her cheek before shifting his focus to their surroundings and keeping his trained eyes on the lookout for anything that did not belong. Raven leaned against Robin to hide the fact that she was using her powers like echolocation to hunt for their bad guy. This was a perfect location and opportunity for him to strike. Raven floated through the many minds in the area like skimming her hand on top of calm water. The further she got the harder it was to concentrate. She had just reached the outside of the general party area when she felt a mind that stuck out. This individual's energy felt ominous . . . however, when Raven tried to pry in deeper she was met with sharp pain. It was as if a door had been slammed on her face. For a few minutes all she saw was blinding white pain.

"Raven?" Robin said in an alarmed voice. Raven slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Robin's arms. Several people had gathered around and peered at her with curiosity. While mumbling an apology, Raven got to her feet and allowed Robin to guide her away from the people. He sat her down at the farthest table and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"Raven . . ." he said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"I found him . . . I tried to get inside his mind, but he's powerful. He's definitely up to something . . . we need to find him now." Raven said while taking in deep precious breaths. That had been an unpleasant experience she had no desire to repeat. She had underestimated the power of this criminal . . . something that would not happen again. Raven stood and tried to recall the direction of their villain. "He's that way," she said confidently pointing towards the maze. "I think he already has a victim with him so we need to hurry!"

Raven and Robin dashed towards the maze. Raven was careful this time not to try and invade the criminal's mind, but she was able to safely keep tabs on his direction. She knew he was ahead of them in the maze, but it was impossible to know which way they needed to go and had to follow that path and pray they had chosen the right one. Robin let her take the lead and ran beside her with utter trust and confidence on his face.

"We're almost to him . . . and there is someone with him . . . I think he's working his powers on another victim," Raven explained.

"Alright, when we reach him I'll handle our bad guy while you try and save whoever he has." Robin ordered. Raven merely nodded as they turned around another bend and came to a halt before the scene in front of them.

Yeah! The next chapter is up. It looks like our villian might be more powerful then Raven. And Robin is getting bolder in his signs of affection for Raven. Will this continue or will something/someone come between them. Will they be able to save the victim or will Robin and Raven need saving themselves? You;ll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

Also, I will be updating Dreamer's Sickness soon for those of you who read that fanfic.

And if you are looking for a Halloween story go check out my newly started Blood Red Writting fic and tell me what you think.

And thanks for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Krimzontrique : Thank you. I'm happy that they seem very in character. I hope you'll continue reading my story.

lula800 : By language I think you mean curing? Then no problem. I never felt that there was a great need to actually curse in a story. Soemtines its appropriate though.

Thanks.

sisteralways0894 : me too. Thank you

Daughter of a demon : yeah a lot of action comming your way. And yeah I write those out stories, and I'm happy to hear that you read them. They will all be updated (when I have time) Oh and fyi dreamer's won't be updated until I get IT to fix the thumbdrive that its on. sorry!

romanceaddict3320 : I love chiffies. Sorry it was short. thank you for reviewing

dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 : I know what you mean. Homework is a real dampener on writing. Anyways, I'm happy you approve! Thanks

Red X : thanks. Dreamer's will be updated when my flashdrive is fixed. Its the only stroy of mine that has chapters on that darn flash drive. Sorry!

sinomin : yeah . . I can't give anything away. But I hope you enjoy this chapter

deadsnowwhite : yeah, poor Raven. And yes, sorry it was so short. I've made it up though! Thank you for reviewing.

KAutumnLeavesH : I created him . . . so there shouldn't be any similarities . . . hopefully . . .

RaeRob : thanks

* * *

Robin was shocked at what he was seeing, but his body was moving in automatic as if a man snarling on all fours was a common every day occurrence. His focus was on the spandex wearing villain, who was closer than he had been the time before. Robin chased after him as the strange man began to run away from the maze in an attempt to escape. Robin knew their villain was teasing with him. The guy could have disappeared like he did the time before. Robin hoped Raven could handle the victim as he continued in the direction away from her. She was a brilliant and capable woman, but that did not mean he did not worry over her. However, at the moment, he needed to concentrate on keeping up with his bad guy. He had to be young, or at least in incredible shape since Robin was having difficulty keeping up with him.

They had left the general area of the gardens and had entered a thick old forest of pines and oak. Robin gritted his teeth . . . if he did not figure out a way to catch up to and capture the villain he was going to get away. Therefore, Robin pulled out his grappling hock. If he could entangle the criminal then he had a chance at ending all his evil activities. He took careful aim and pulled the trigger smoothly. The device was nearly silent and only the whistle of metal rope flying through the air could be heard. However, before the rope made it to its target, the villain disappeared. Robin stopped instantly in his tracks and scanned the area and tried to silence his heavy breathing. A flicker of movement caught his eye and his head snapped upwards towards the branches of the trees. There was the criminal standing on the limb of the great pine. He was the image of ease as if the thought of being caught had never crossed his mind.

The villain's laughter erupted in the quiet forest. "I want to have a few words with you . . . so, don't do anything stupid. If you come after me I'll be gone before you even reach the base of this tree" He declared. Robin could detect the barest hint of an accent. He had definitely lived in Gotham for a number of years . . . at least long enough to have developed the faintest hint of a native's tongue. He sounded young too, with a loud and commanding voice. Robin decided to keep him talking as long as possible to see if the villain would reveal more of his precious identity.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robin asked trying to take some of the bark out of his voice. He hoped that the man before his did not guess his identity, but that was unlikely.

"You are a fascinating creature . . . I am curious why you and that exquisite woman were there to stop me from completing my job two distinct times. Your companion is definitely not human in origin . . . you seem human enough. Though you're ability to keep up with me is fairly extraordinary. I do not know the names of your other identities, but I am certain that you are both superheroes. Do you work for the Justice League?" he asked calmly. Robin swore loudly.

"Well, whoever you are your interference ends tonight. I figured your girl would try to save my last . . . job so I left her a little present in his mind. I have never met someone who could pose as a challenge to my power. Therefore, I feel that I need to eliminate her quickly. You should hurry up to her if you want to watch the last few moments of her life." He said. Robin did not waste any more time with the criminal. Raven came first . . . always. So, he turned on his heels and began running back the way he came praying that he could somehow save her from whatever their villain had done to her.

* * *

Raven watched Robin pass her from her peripheral vision. He could not be her focus at the moment, no, her task was the man dressed in a tuxedo that had seen cleaner days. He was on all fours like a wild dog and was snarling like one too. His eyes were feral and held no spark on humanity in their depths. How was she going to undo the damage done to his brain without hurting herself or him?

"Down Cujo!" she said to the man-dog. Apparently he did not find that amusing because the next second he lunged for Raven baring his teeth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled and the next moment the man was suspended mid-air by her powers. He could not move a single muscle and instead growled deep in his throat. Raven sighed and hoped that Robin was alright. She approached the man and lifted both her hands to his head.

"Don't worry this won't hurt and I'll have you back to normal soon," she promised looking deep into his eyes full of hate. Then Raven gently placed her hands on his temples. She instantly knew something was not right. Something was trying to work itself inside of her. She removed her hands from the man and instantly sat down in the lotus position hoping to expel the power trying to work its way to her core from her hands. She began chanting her mantra and focused on driving out the villain's invading power. It seemed for a moment that she was going to unsuccessful, but then then she gave her powers a good push and his spell left her body.

Raven opened her eyes and wiped the sweat on her forehead on the back of her hand. She felt tired and weak. The ground before her was fizzing and black as if acid had been poured on the earth. He had tried to kill her . . . if her power had succumbed to his spell she would be dead. She could reflect on her near death later . . . Robin needed her because this villain was playing with the kid gloves off. Robin would be defenseless against this kind of attack. Raven pulled herself up off the ground despite the protests from her body. She glanced at the victim who was still hovering and still glaring at her as if he wanted to rip out her throat. He would sadly have to wait until later.

"Raven!" a voice called from the distance. Raven turned to see Robin charging towards her. From a visual scan he seemed alright and for that she was immensely grateful. Seeing that robin was in fact unharmed Raven's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Raven!" Robin called again as he got closer. In an instant he was at her side and pulled her into his arms. Raven could sense panic and fear beyond any she had ever felt before.

"Richard what is wrong?" she asked suddenly feeling a burst of energy from his distress. He stopped his apparent physical examination to look in her eyes.

"You're fine?" he asked. Raven nodded and the next thing she knew her face was pushed into his neck and he was embracing her fiercely. "But he said you were dying . . ."

"He tried to, but I overcame his powers. I'm fine, just a little tired . . . so could you please let me breath." She gasped out. Robin instantly released her enough to look into her eyes as if he was uncertain that she was truly alright.

"Well . . . isn't this a touching sight. I guess I'll have to try and kill you again with a surer method." The villain said behind them. Robin was instantly to his feet and pulled Raven to hers as well. Raven was not certain that she could handle another round from their criminal, but it was not longer just her life on the line . . . Robin was also in danger. So, she would to what she had to get them out of the situation alive.

* * *

Yeah I updated! I really love this story and I'm so excited to read you reactions to where I am taking it. Well this was certainly a more actiony scene. sorry, but i could not resit the Cujo joke. Raven has a sense of rumnor . . . especailly when no one is there (except a man-dog) to witness it. If you don't know what Cujo is . . . go to your local blockbuster and check it out. I figured BB would have made the Titans watch that classicly horrible movie eventually. So, what do you think of the villian? You're going to learn more abouth him soon. Well you'll have to wait until next time to see if our two love birds survive. Oh, and btw this story is designed to have a sequal (if people are interested). Thanks and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titians

* * *

Red X : thanks!

lula800 : Thank you. You will be hearing from the Tower and Batman in the next chapter.

RaeRob : thanks

deadsnowwhite : thank you. no he's not 100% human to say the least . . . or is he? You'll eventually learn all of his info . . . eventually (as if a long way off) : ) And I think Robin would put Raven or anyone about catching the bad guy. After all how would he be able to go on if she were dead?

sisteralways0894 : thanks. You know I love cliff hangers

* * *

Raven stepped slightly in front of Robin before he could protest. This was not a battle he could win against. She glared at the criminal. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest calmly in the distance. His costume was head to toe spandex with blue trim on the ankles where his boots ended and on his sleeves. The spandex came up over his head hiding all his hair if he had any. His eyes were covered by a mask similar to Robin's. He was certainly not a figure that could strike fear in the hearts of people, but Raven was now wiser. She was not going to underestimate him or take him as a joke. He was just as powerful as she was . . . if not more powerful. Raven could feel his eyes on her in a menacing way.

"Shall we try this again? I wonder if you can resist my hypnotizing powers you little cunning girl . . . Your lover there I am certain will easily give in to my suggestion. I wonder what will be the best idea to put into his head. I most likely cannot affect you for every long with my magic. I know . . . I will have him kill you. His mind will be left to himself so that when he kills you he will be fully aware and horrified by his actions." The villain declared with a proud voice.

"I am not going to allow that to happen!" Raven yelled. Their criminal then smiled wickedly. One second he was fifteen feet in front of them and then in the next he was standing next to Robin. Before Raven could utter her mantra to stop him she was kicked swiftly in the stomach by the villain. She was helpless to stop him as her body crumpled to the ground. She watched with wide eyes as Robin tried to attack the criminal with several quick successive strikes. He never landed a single punch. Instead, the villain flipped him onto his back and grabbed his head.

"No!" Raven heard herself scream. The villain's hands glowed and the purplish light entered Robin's head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she commanded. The criminal was lifted into the air and thrown roughly ten feet away from them. Raven crawled to Robin's side and was about to touch his shoulder when he grabbed her by her wrist.

Looking into Robin's eyes, Raven could see that he was struggling to overcome the hypnotism. However, his body was showing signs of succumbing to the suggestion. He began breathing deeply as if laboring in pain and a thin layer of sweat appeared on his body. Raven knew he was caving in and loosing so she desperately tried to yank her arm free from his grip. The problem was that Robin was physically stronger than she was and Raven was uncertain if she could use her powers against him in the current situation.

"You have to fight this . . . I am not your enemy so let me go," she reasoned as calmly as possible. Robin stared at her with his eyes half-closed. Then he released her wrist only to wrap his hands around her neck. Raven's mind went black in terror as her body demanded oxygen. Her arms struck and her legs kicked to no avail. Then the hands were gone. Raven gasped for breath and looked for Robin as her sight cleared. He was crouched above her and it was plain to see he had not broken the spell.

"Fascinating . . . he was able to overcome my hypnotism . . . if only for a second. What shall you do cunning girl? Surely your lover would rather you kill him than the other way around" the criminal said with mirth bubbling from his voice. He was enjoying every moment as if it were a play.

"Come on . . . fight this. You're stronger than this. Just hold it off long enough for me to touch your head. Then I can undo the spell," Raven said while looking up at Robin. She had to be cautious and not get caught off guard again. Robin had indeed attack her, but he had also stopped. Therefore, Raven locked her eyes onto his. She slowly lifted her hands upwards towards his head. When she got as high as his shoulders, Robin began to shake uncontrollably. Just as her hands were about to touch his temples Robin tackled them both to the ground and began strangling her once more. A second later, Raven's hands found their target.

She was instantly inside his mind and submersed freely as if no barriers existed. She broke the spell with ease . . . more ease than it had taken to free Rebecca. Of course, that might have something to do with her bond with Robin. She left his mind and settled back into her own. She felt a wave of nausea upon her return. Probably from being kicked and strangled. However, she could feel strong and familiar arms holding her, so she knew it was alright to stay the way she was for a moment more.

"Raven . . ." Robin said in a small meek voice. Reluctantly, Raven opened her eyes. She looked around for their criminal expecting another round of attack, but she saw no one there.

"Where is he?" she asked finally looking at Robin. Guilt was plainly visible across his face, but she could not sense any emotions coming off of him. Her powers were temporarily gone.

"When I . . . became myself again he was gone. Raven I am so sorry . . . are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, so stop making that face. I know you did not mean to. I'm actually impressed that you were able to hold him off for so long." She said and gently touched his cheek in a light comforting caress. Robin closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He took a deep breath and relaxed accepting her forgiveness and in turn forgiving himself. Then his eyes flew open and locked onto hers.

"Raven . . . I know his first name . . ." he mumbled in awe.

"What?" Raven demanded in confusion. "Did he tell you his name?" Robin shook his head.

"No, I just know that his real first name is Andrew . . . it just popped into my head. That's weird . . ." Robin said. Raven believed Robin, but it did not make sense for their criminal to put such valuable information in his mind. It seemed reckless and sloppy . . . unless he had no choice in the matter.

"Robin! When he hypnotizes a victim he leaves behind information about himself. That's probably a reason why he kills his victims to prevent them from telling anyone the information they learn." She explained. Raven then remembered the victim from earlier. Looking around it was obvious that he was gone. He had probably escaped when her powers decided to take a break. Raven took a long drawn out sigh.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked her and brushed his fingers up and down her spine.

"The victim from earlier is gone. I was unable to reverse the hypnotism . . . he's running around somewhere in Gotham acting like a wild dog. My powers are gone for a while and I can barely move let alone go on a wild chase through Gotham." She said. Raven was surprised how much that statement almost sounded like a whine. Of course . . . even she was allowed to complain every once in a while. Robin offered her a smile. Perhaps he too had heard the subtle hint of a while in her voice. Raven decided to her head felt too heavy to hold up so she rested in on Robin's chest.

"Don't worry. I know the commissioner in Gotham. I'll give him a quick call to let him know about the victim." Robin said. Raven was impressed that he was able to remove a phone from his back pocket without even moving her in the slightest. Sitting curled up on Robin's lap was far more relaxing then Raven would like to admit. His soothing hand rubbing up and down her spine was making staying awake nearly impossible.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon . . . this is Robin . . ."

* * *

Poor Raven. tonight is not her night. Well we get to know and understand a little more about our Villian named Andrew (I will not be refering him to that, but he will be giving us his villian name soon). Not too much RobRaeness unless you count Robin trying despiratly not to kill her. You have to give the boy credit . . . he was fighting it off like hell. All the other victims happily complied with what was suggested to them. Well poor Robin too. The last line was supposed to let you know Raven dropped off to sleep. So Robin is going to have to carry her the whole way back (which is so cute). Next chapter we get to hear from our friends at the Tower as well as from batman! Also, there's a little field trip to the assain assylum coming up! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

temporalcontrol : yes I do agree. Love is powerful and Robin and Raven are a powerful team, but we'll have to see what becomes of them. thanks for the review.

Daughter of a demon : Um . . . i know it seemed cliche, and I have to agree with you at this point. Perhaps what you will learn much latter (much) will change your mind. I'll give you a hint though, Robin could fight it off because there was a difference b/t him and the other victimes. That was it . . . it had nothing to do with Raven talking to him. You'll have to figure out what I;m talking about later. Anyways, thank you for the review. Oh, and I hope this chapter is full of cute scenses for you.

The Dark Mistress Blue : you're making me blush. Thanks for the review and compliment.

sinomin : no prob. I'm happy you thought that . . . if only for a seond. Thank you for reviewing.

Red X : thanks. I've written most of the next chapter for "Blood Red Writting" (so It should be up soon) and I'm going to pick up my flash drive from my friend. He said that he thinks he recovered my stuff. Thank god for friends who are good with technology, cuz I tend to break it. so, hopefully "Dreamer's" will be updated soon

Krimzontrique : aw thanks. We'll be going to the insaine asylum next time.

* * *

Robin had carried Raven's sleeping form from the woods to their car and then all the way up to their penthouse. The whole time she did not even much as move, instead she had been dead weight . . . that was until he tried to put her down in her bed. That was when she shot up from her sleep and clung to his neck like a frightened child and nearly chocked the life out of him. Of course, it could have been pay back for earlier.

"No . . . stay . . . with me," a soft feminine voice said. Raven then relaxed into Robin's arms once more. Robin craned his head to look down at her.

"Raven?" he said hesitantly. However, his questioning voice was met with no reply. Raven was already fast asleep once more. Therefore, Robin carried her to the living room where he sat down on the couch with Raven cradled on his lap. He rested her head on his shoulder and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a familiar number and then placed the phone on the ear not close to Raven and listened to it ring.

"_Hello?"_ Bruce's voice said on the other side.

"Hey, it's me. I'm calling to check in . . . we had an encounter tonight with our villain. A lot was learned, but we were unable to catch him. I'll send you a full report by mid-day tomorrow." Robin explained to his father.

"_Are you alright . . . both of you?"_ Bruce asked.

"We're fine . . . Raven's a little tired, but nothing a good night's rest won't fix." Robin replied.

"_Hum . . . well alright. I'm expecting that report."_ Bruce said.

"Yes, I understand," Robin said.

"_Oh, Richard . . . try to get a good night sleep too. Well, I really have to go . . . in the middle of some sensitive business. Call me tomorrow . . . sorry I have to go,"_ Bruce said and then was followed by a dial tone. Robin pushed the end button on the phone in amazement. That conversation had been particularly touchy for the old bat . . . not his usual style. Perhaps he was getting soft in his old age.

Robin then dialed the number to the tower. It was important that he touch bases with back home to make sure that they had not burned down the house. It ran three times before Cyborg's voice came on the line.

"_Titan Tower, this is Cyborg speaking."_

"Cy, it's me. I wanted to make sure everything was fine . . . that the Tower had not burned down," Robin said jokingly.

"_How did you find out about that? Look, it was a small accidental fire . . . no one was hurt and the damage was minimal."_ Cyborg explained. Robin swore in that moment his heart stopped for a moment. Then he was shouting.

"What happened! Where was it? How much damage was there?" Robin said rattling off questions like bullets.

"_Um . . . it was a small electronic issue . . . in the kitchen . . . very little damage . . . the contractor estimated the repairs would cost about three thousand."_ Cyborg said meekly.

"That doesn't sound small!" Robin shot back. "What happened exactly?"

"_Um . . . some pancake batter got in some electrical sockets while some appliances were plugged in . . . we got the fire out quickly."_ Cyborg assured him.

"And how did pancake batter get in the electrical sockets exactly?" Robin demanded.

"_Well . . . there was an argument between myself and Beast Boy . . . which resulted in a small food flight."_ Cyborg said as if it was obvious.

"I've only been gone a few days . . . can't you guys handle being along for a few days? That's it . . . I'm calling Bumblebee in the morning and seeing if she's up to some babysitting." Robin said and let out a long sigh.

"_Okay sound good. So, how are things with you guys?"_ Cyborg asked with a suddenly gleeful tone.

"We're fine. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to wrap this up." Robin replied trying to calm the urge he had to drive back to Jump and to beat both Cyborg and Beast Boy senseless.

"_Oh . . . can I talk to Raven? I have not heard from her since before she left."_ Cyborg asked.

"Oh, sorry Raven's . . ." Robin had been about to say she was asleep when Raven's hand waved before his face. He turned to see that her eyes were still closed. He placed the cell phone in her hands. Raven's placed it to her ear and sat up still on his lap.

"Hey Cy, how are you?" she asked him.

"_Raven! You sound sleepy . . . did Robin wake you?"_ Cyborg asked in concern. Robin was surprised that Raven was still sitting on his lap and that she was allowing him to hear her conversation. She was the queen of privacy.

"No, no . . . I'm just tired is all. Is everything fine in the Tower . . . other than the fire?" Raven asked.

"_Uh . . . yeah we've had just a few minor issues. Having you and Robin gone has sure thrown off the team. We're getting what needs to be done. So you guys are really okay?"_ Cyborg demanded his voice turning serious.

"Yes, we are both fine. Do you mind if I talk to Beast Boy real quick . . . and tell Star I said hi," Raven said.

"_Heh . . . hello Raven,"_ Beast Boy's said suddenly coming on the line.

"Don't say hi to me, I know what you did." She said softly with the hint of homicidal thoughts in her voice.

"_I'm sorry! I didn't really go in your room. I just opened the door and peeked inside . . . I didn't touch anything I promise!"_ Beast Boy shrieked.

"Beast Boy," Raven said even softer.

"_I promise. All I did was look around! Really! Don't kill me!"_ he sobbed.

"If you go into my room again I will know, and I will tie you to a chair and make you watch the hunting channel for six hours straight," she promised.

"_I won't go in your room. Don't make me watch the hunting channel!"_ Beast Boy said clearly horrified by the idea.

"Good . . . then have a wonderful night . . . sweet dreams," Raven said with a pseudo-sweet voice that sounded like it belonged on a horror film. Then she hung up the phone and collapsed back onto Robin's chest the phone slipped out of her hand and landed next to Robin.

"How did you know BB went in your room?" Robin asked amazed. One of Raven's eyes cracked open to look at him.

"I know Beast Boy . . . all signs pointed to him going in my room. The temptation would be too much. I knew that if I pretended to know then he would confess. Beast Boy is an east cookie to crumble," she explained and closed her eyes again. After a few moments Robin realized Raven apparently had no intentions of leaving her position of resting on his lap.

"Raven, aren't you going to go to your room, or do you intent to sleep on me?" he asked. He was surprised that Raven had not moved yet.

"Hum? Move . . . that requires movement. Too tired for that . . . besides . . . you comfy." She whispered. Raven was also smiling as if her mind was halfway in dreamland.

"Raven, are you falling asleep?" Robin asked trying to keep the laugh from his voice. This was a whole new side of Raven he had never seen before . . . sleepy Raven.

"Sleep . . . yes. Why am I sleeping on you? How did I get here?" she asked coming somewhat lucid for a moment.

"Um . . . I did not want to part your company just yet. Would you like me to carry you to your room?" Robin asked. He knew Raven would be embarrassed if she knew she had asked him to stay with her.

"Okay," Raven mumbled. Robin rearranged Raven so that he could carry her. He carried her to her room and was just setting her down on the soft bed when she said, "You smell nice."

"Thanks . . . it's the cologne. Good night, Raven." Robin said as he kissed her forehead. He closed the door gently behind him. Robin decide that he liked Raven when she was sleepy . . . she was cute and unguarded.

* * *

A lot of quick dialogue in this chapter. we got to hear from the Tower. Don't worry we will hear from them again soon. An there was a brief conversation with Batman. The other Titans and Batman will be playing a larger role in the future. We also get a cute scene between Robin and Raven. Not a lot for me to comment on, but I hope you have plenty to comment on! Let me know whar you liked and if anything doesn't work. I always welcome positive criticism. Anways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little slow comparent to the last few. Next time we are going to Gotham Insane Assylum! What fun! So, please go review!


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

lula800 : did you have a food fight? Cuz that would be too funny. Kill rae? Hum . . . no. I could not do that . . . or could I? Thank you for reviewing

The Dark Mistress Blue : yeah that's how i am when I'm sleepy . . . I don't make a lot of sense. Thanks

Daughter of a demon : well thanks. Yes, Robin might be posessed again in the future (he he). I agree, you need to have a nice blend of action and non-action. And of coruse bb is bb. He would not be him if he were less gullible. He's cute like a little brother.

RaeRob aw thanks

Red X : yes well Raven and Robin are the police forces of the tower. Take them away and chaos ensues. Thank you for reviewing!

sinomin : thanks. I love the threat too. I sat there and wondered what would bb fear? And then the hunting channel came to mind. Plus its a threat that Raven would actually carry our guilt free.

* * *

The sun filtered in through the window of Raven's room in the penthouse. It came to settle on her face urgently telling her the day was passing by without her. Raven opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up and propped her heavy head up on one hand. A frown crept on her face when she realized she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before. She yawned before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her whole body wanted to crawl right back into the comfy bed and sleep the day away. However, duty made her stand.

"Raven?" Robin's voice said apologetically though the door.

"Come in," Raven growled and leaned back against the bed. Robin opened the door and smiled at her. He looked refreshed and alert and for that Raven hated him. However, she forgave him when she saw a mug of hot tea in his hand. He handed it over to her and leaned against the wall while watching her drink greedily and deeply from the mug. He was dressed in casual clothes . . . dark jeans and a black sweater. Raven had to admit it looked good on him as she stared at him. She took a sip and savored the bittersweet liquid and felt her body awaken as it slowly entered her blood stream.

"Thank you," she told him before resuming.

"You look like you could still use some more sleep," Robin said. His eyes were taking her in sharply . . . and in a measuring way. It was the look a leader gave when gauging the health of his team, but there was more concern in his eyes than warranted from a leader for a team member. "How are your powers? Have they returned?" he asked.

"Yes, they have. I'm fine, Robin." Raven eventually said and placed the mug on her lap.

"Okay . . . why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. I'll make some breakfast." He said and left her room. Raven sighed and headed to take a shower.

The warmth of her shower had done wonders on improving her mood and alertness. Raven felt more like herself as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She had taken a clue from Robin's attire and had also put on some of the more casual clothes that she had with her. Raven had chosen light blue jeans, a sky blue blouse with a steal grey and dark blue sweater vest. On her feet she wore black leather boots. It had been unusually chilly the other day. When Raven emerged from her room the smell of food made her stomach gurgle audibly. In the kitchen, she found Robin running around cooking. She could smell eggs, bacon, and sausage in the air. He smiled when she entered and gestured for her to sit down.

"You look more awake. How did you sleep by the way?" he asked while carrying two plates of food over. One plate was piled high with food and the other had a slightly less helping. Raven was surprised when Robin put the fuller plate in front of her.

"Robin?" she asked staring at the plate. Not that she was complaining . . . she was hungry enough to eat a cow.

"I noticed when you use an abnormally large amount of your power you get hungry. Eat all the eggs, you need the protein." He said sternly.

"Okay, I get it." She said trying to hide the blush and began to eat. "I slept fine by the way." She was not used to someone caring about her so much, or the enjoyment she felt when he worried over her. This was all a new experience. Raven thought she might be able to get used to it.

"Good. I want to follow up on what you learned yesterday. We will start with the other victims. I have clearance at Gotham's insane asylum to talk to the two victims there. Do you think you can cure them? Are you up to it? If not then we can try that some other time," Robin said. Raven paused from her eating and considered his question.

"I can probably manage that, but I will probably be useless for the rest of the day." Raven explained.

"I was thinking we could take the rest of the day off after that . . . maybe go to dinner." Robin suggested.

"Just us?" she asked. Robin nodded in reply. "As in dinner . . . that is not connected to the mission?"

"Um . . . yes . . . if you want. I know you need a break. There is this great Italian restaurant I know. It's near the outdoor market. We could go there afterwards if that interests you." Robin said. Raven's heart fluttered in her chest. Nothing about Robin's emotions gave him away. He was calm like still waters in a pond.

"Robin . . . are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Yes, if you want." He said quickly. "So, how about it Rae?" Raven smiled broadly.

"Okay, yes. That sounds wonderful. So, should we get going?" she asked. Robin smiled too like she had just given him the world and not a simple date. His eyes glanced at her plate.

"Sure we'll go as soon as you finish your eggs," he said.

* * *

Raven followed behind Robin down the corridor of Gotham's Insane Asylum. It was a dark and cold place surrounded by white walls, metal bars, and artificial lighting. The sounds of the insane were all around. Raven yearned to remove the itchy brunette wig Robin had forced her to wear. She was pretending to be a woman of the name of Alice Coperfield who worked with Social Services. The identification card clipped onto her shirt said as much to the world. The thing looked authentic. Robin was posing as a John Waters who was her coworker at Social Services. They were there supposedly to check up on the two patients. He was wearing thick glasses and his looked about ten years older. Raven kept having to stare at Robin to see the young man hidden underneath. His disguise abilities were astounding. The round and balding guard was leading them to a private room used for visitations. They would see the patients together.

They finally reached a door that resembled a prison door it was steel with bars. The guard fished out a ring full of keys and after a lengthy search found the correct key. He swung the door open and gestured for them to enter. Robin entered first and Raven trailed after.

"You have twenty minutes. I will be right outside." He said and closed the door.

Raven stared at the man and woman before her. It was hard to imagine that they had once been successful members of society. At the moment, they were chained to a large metal table like inmates. The woman's face was hallow and her eyes glistened staring in the distance. Her hair was a mess of brown, which at one time most likely had been luxurious curls. She, like the man, was wearing standard hospital clothes. The man was in a similar state of disarray. His sandy hair stood out in odd ends and his face was growing the beginnings of a beard. His brown eyes were locked into Raven's. She could sense the urge to commit violence on her. The women's emotions were of pure glee.

"Hello . . ." Raven said softly as she slowly approached the two. As she got nearer the woman shifted her focus to Raven and she began to chuckle softly. Raven smiled reassuringly as she reached out towards the woman's head. "This won't hurt I promise," she said. The women shook her head fervently as the man next to her began yanking on the chains that kept him connected to the table. Raven fingers brushed against the woman's head and she slide inside her mind. Raven bit her lip as the confusion and fear hit her like a wall. She ignored it and pushed onwards finding the core of the spell. She was distantly aware of sweat trickling down the side of her face and the back of her neck through the wig. She unraveled the hypnotism and restored the mind that once was. When Raven released the woman's head she felt her knees buckle. Robin was instantly there to grab her and hold her up.

"Rae . . . we can come back for the other." He whispered in her ear. Raven shook her head.

"No, they have endured enough. I'm not leaving him like this a second longer. I'm fine," she told him and leaned over the table towards the man. Before she could get close however, he began to jerk around and started screaming. The door to the cell burst open just as Raven seized the man's head. The screaming stopped as she rushed to undo his hypnotism. The guard tried to yank Raven away, but Robin stopped him with a swift punch to the face.

"Sorry," Robin muttered to the guard sprawled on the ground before scooping Raven up into his arms. "I think we may have overstayed our welcome." He said while running out of the room and into the hall. Raven could hear the guard calling in for backup behind them as he began chasing them.

"Run towards the window!" Raven yelled. Robin looked down at her and nodded. A second later he changed direction towards the glass windows reinforced with steel bars. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. She and Robin were enveloped in a bubble of her black aura. Then they were falling having phased through the window. Air whipped at them causing Raven's wig to fall off as she controlled their decent. Robin did not hesitate when his feet gently meet with ground on the other side of the compounds fence. Instead, he took off running towards their waiting car. Raven jumped out of his arms and climbed into the passenger's seat as Robin ran around to the driver's side. He had the keys in the ignition and the car lurched forward. They sped away from Gotham's Insane Asylum just as the guards were emerging from the main building with no hope of catching up with them.

Raven and Robin did not speak until they had turned off of the Asylum's long road towards the highway. Her heart was racing and her head throbbed. It was getting harder to undo the hypnotisms. It was as if each time was draining more from her.

"Is it me or is that getting harder for you? When you saved Rebecca you seemed fine. A little tired yes, but not this bad," Robin said his voice full of concern.

"I noticed too . . . and I have no idea why," she said not wanting to discuss the matter further.

"I feel like we just committed a crime," Robin said as he took the exit towards downtown Gotham.

"Well . . . we sort of did, but for good reasons. We could have gone as Robin and Raven, but that would have leaked out to the press. We are trying to avoid that. Our criminal is already suspicious of us." Raven said. Robin merely nodded.

"I learned the information he left behind with both those victims. I learned that he spent most his life in an orphanage . . . it has the word meadow in it. Oh, and I also learned that he was a cosmetic surgeon." Raven told Robin.

"Well those are some promising leads. We can research them later. Do you want to go back to the penthouse for a while? Get some rest?" he asked. Raven nodded and leaned back against the car seat and closed her eyes.

"You need to wipe off the thirty year old man makeup. If I go out with you now I'll look like a gold digger." Raven explained. Robin laughed at her joke and reached over and held her hand.

* * *

Wow . . . long chapter. Its going to have to last you a little while. I don't forsee much writting time for a little while. Sorry. Anyways . . . what do you think? Wasn't Robin asking Rae out cute? How about the nice little action scene at the insane assylum? we learn some valuable things about our bad guy. What does this mean? Will Raven and Robin be able to catch him or will it be the other way around? Well we have a lot left in this story before its finished. So, go review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Solo : thank you

DarkTiger93 : thank you. I'm happy you like it so far

sinomin : oh well they comitted fraud by posing as social workers. you'll have ot wait and see if they do get to go on their date. thank you for the review

temporalcontrol : thanks. I love that she tricked bb too. There will be and explaination as to why its getting harder to cure people. just have faith . . . and patience because it won't be explained for a long time.

lula800 : I've burned panckaes too. They are sort of tricky to make just right. thank you for the review.

Red X : oh . . . yeah that would have made sense. I knew Gotham had an insane asylum, but I could not rememver its name and I used to watch batman religously when I was a kid. That's kind of sad I couldn't remember its actual name so thanks for telling me. The Dark Mistress Blue : thanks

* * *

Robin's mind was half on the case he and Raven were working on and the other half was thinking ahead to his date with Raven as they walked into the hotel's elevator. Raven pulled out her key card and put it in the slot in the elevator and yanked the thing quickly out. The elevator took upwards smoothly taking them up to the top floor of the penthouse.

They had a puzzle before them and it was critical that they put the pieces together. This mission needed to be solved. Every day that ticked by threatened to expose them. Raven was becoming more and more drained from her encounters with the criminal. That was a concern in and of itself, and also there was the fact that their villain was on the loose to find and kill another victim. The elevator chirped announcing their arrival to the penthouse floor jostling Robin from his thoughts. The doors slide back a moment later and the two Titans stepped out and then stopped dead in their tracts.

Robin tensed his body ready to fight and Raven's hands were surrounded by the dark shadows of her power. The penthouse was in a state of mess as if a hurricane had blown through . . . or a robber. The couch was overturned and a few cushions had been slashed with a knife. Some of the stuffing was scattered on the floor. The paintings that had been on the wall were broken the shattered glass scattered about like litter. Robin glanced at Raven and gave a quick gesture to remain silent and follow his lead. She gave a short nod and her eyes refocused on ahead. Robin took a step forward his hands poised in the air ready to attack.

The living room was clear of anyone. Robin could see into the kitchen and it seemed mostly unharmed with the exception of some cooking ware strewn haphazardly on the tiled floor. Robin turned to Raven knowing they need to split up to cover the two bedrooms. She stared back at him unblinking while waiting for his command. He gestured for her to check out her room while he searched his. Robin slowly headed towards his room, which was on the other side of the kitchen. He pressed his body flush against to wall and steadied himself. He could not detect any sound coming from the room, but that was not necessarily accurate. Launching himself from the wall Robin burst into the room and scanned quickly for an signs of life. Realizing he was alone in the room Robin relaxed.

His room was just as destroyed as the living room. The sheets to the bed were crumpled in a pile on the floor. The mattress had been slashed. His clothes that had been neatly placed in the dresser were now lying on the floor. However, the most important item in the room was untouched . . .the large metal box that housed his Titan's uniform, the communicator, and all the files to the case. Robin sighed in relief and left his room to check on Raven. When he emerged he found her walking briskly towards him with wide eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"All my clothes were untouched and the jewelry is still there, but someone found my uniform. It was protected by a spell. But the spell was broken and I my uniform on the ground." She explained. Robin's mind sprang into action while his body froze into place. It had too many orders from his mind at once to follow one specific movement of action. However, after a quick moment he fished out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Calling Batman, of course. We have been compromised. Our villain knows who we are . . . well you, but figuring out who I am is not a huge step. Someone else has to finish this . . . we can't" he said in a soft distant voice.

"Don't call him," Raven said sternly. Robin's eyes shot up and he stared at Raven as if she had cracked.

"Raven . . . I _have_ to," He explained trying desperately not to sound annoyed with her.

"Think about it, Robin. The reason the Justice League came to us is because they cannot handle this case, which means they are busy with something else. Batman is not going to let anyone else go running around his city. So if you call, he will have to leave whatever he is doing. While that is happening the villain will be on the loose free to kill innocents with no one to oppose him. We were already compromised. He knew we were superheroes . . . now he just knows our other identities. I think we should stay and finish this." She said. Robin shifted his eyes away from Raven to the cell phone poised and ready in his hand. He needed to _think_.

"Raven . . . staying would jeopardize our safety . . ." he muttered. He was more concerned about her safety than his.

"I am not concerned about that. We just have to be vigilant at all times. We are so close Robin . . . I do not want to give up because of any danger to myself. He is more than willing to kill and if we leave every person who dies afterwards would be on my hands." She explained calmly. Robin had to agree he felt much the same.

"I'll cut you a deal. I will stay and work on the case . . ." he started to say, but Raven stopped him midsentence.

"I am _not_ leaving you to deal with this by yourself. What are you going to do if he hypnotizes you again or anyone else for that matter? You need me here Boy Blunder, so I am not going anywhere. So, if that matter is settled we have a case to solve." she said in a low voice on the edge of violence. Robin could not help but smile at her fierce determination. He even loved the use of her playful nickname for him. "What are you staring at?" she demanded squirming slightly from his stare. Robin sighed and took a step towards his dark sorceress. He saw her tense slightly, but Raven did not move back as he snatched her wrist and yanked her into his arms. In that moment, he _needed_ to hold her and convince himself that everything was going to be fine . . . that she would be fine. Raven relaxed in his arms and melted into his embrace. Her thin arms wrapped gently around him. Robin buried his face in her hair and let the soothing scent of her lavender shampoo ease the tension of his nerves. They were probably in over their heads, but he believed that if they focused and relied on each other they would come out of it okay.

"Raven . . . please don't let anything happen to you oaky. Promise me," Robin whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver slightly.

"Okay, I promise if you promise." She shot back. Robin chuckled slightly before releasing her from his arms.

"I promise. Now let's solve this case since we are apparently staying. Go use the laptop and research the leads we got from the asylum. I have to make a call to repair this mess . . . I wonder how he figured out where we were staying?" Robin wondered out loud.

"I do not know. Perhaps he followed us? While you're on the phone order some Chinese food. I'm starving." Raven said to him while heading to grab the laptop.

Robin watched her leave before dialing his cell phone. They needed to put the penthouse back to new and quickly. The phone rang three times before a familiar voice came on the other end.

"_Hello_"

"Alfred, I need a favor. Two actually . . . the first is don't tell Bruce." Robin said quickly.

"_Alright Master Grayson, I will not tell Master Bruce unless he directly asks me. What is your other favor?_" Alfred asked.

* * *

Okay. For those of you looking foward to a date . . . sorry. I have to throw a curve ball. There is plenty of time for dates later. What do you think of this interesting twist? Before the villian only guessed who they were. Now he knows. What does that mean for Robin and Raven? Are they in more danger now than ever before? Where will the information Raven learned in the insane assylum lead our heroes? Will they be able to solve this case or have they bitten off more than they can chew? What did you think of the hug scene? I did npt want to do anything too over the top since now they are acting on their real feelings and not the excuse of a cover. Arn't they cute? Well please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

SlashnYaoi : that is my favorite line in the whole story so far. Befroe I wrote that it was in my head for a while.

nitti770 : thanks

The Dark Mistress Blue : thank you.

sinomin : thanks, and I get a kick out of that line too. Gotta love Alfred

Red X : thanks. Oh and Dreamer's Sickness has been updated. I will update it again soon

* * *

The light from the laptop was making Raven's head ache. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed them with her fists in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. She had hardly looked away since she and Robin had gone to Gotham's Public Library to allow the team to fix their ruined penthouse. She would be astonished if they were able to put it back to new . . . it would be downright magical. So much for her and Robin's date Raven thought ruefully, however, she knew that putting their criminal behind bars was more important. Then suddenly something gently rubbed her leg. Raven's eyes shot open and she went stiff in her chair until realization hit her.

"Richard . . . are you playing _footsy_ with me?" she asked incredulously. The leg stopped its movement and simply rested against hers. Raven looked up at him across the table to see a huge grin across his face. However, she saw beyond the smile to the crinkle of concern in his eyes. His emotions were in harmony with his eyes.

"_Me_? Play footsy? Nope," he said lightheartedly in mock innocence. "You okay?" he asked more serious. Raven nodded and forced her mouth to curve into a slight smile for his benefit.

"I'm fine. It's just a small headache." She assured him. It was touching how concerned he always was for her. It was almost embarrassing . . . in a good way. Looking at him, Raven realized she felt much the same. She worried about him as well. The thought of anything bad happening to him made her heart twist in her chest.

"Why don't you get up and take a quick break?" he suggested. Raven shook her head and returned her gaze to the screen before he could say anything more. She was trying to find the orphanage where their villain had stayed at as a child. Her search for Gotham orphanages was coming up with nothing that matched, so Raven widened her search to a thirty mile radius outside of Gotham. Then she saw it . . . the fifth hit on the page . . . Meadow Brooks Christian Orphanage. Raven's pulse quickened as she clicked on the sight.

"Richard . . . I have something." She said as calmly as possible. Robin looked up from his screen and looked around for possible eavesdroppers. They were alone in the back of the library surrounded by old unwanted periodicals. Robin then got up from his seat to come over to her side and peered at her screen.

"Is that the one?" he asked with an excited yet hushed tone.

"Well I don't know for _certain_, but I think so. It's about a forty minute drive from here. Should we go and check it out?" Raven asked and looked up at Robin. However, before he could answer her the cell phone on the table began to vibrate loudly. Robin reached over and quickly answered.

"Richard here," he said in a neutral tone. Raven returned to looking at the website for clues. "Yes that was us . . . . . . it was necessary . . . . . . quite well actually. We have a solid lead . . . . . yes . . . . . yes I will keep in touch," Robin said and flipped the phone closed. "That was Bruce. He heard about our field trip earlier today. Apparently it was mentioned on the news." Raven's eyebrow quirked upwards in interest.

"Really? What did they say . . . they don't know we're . . ." Raven said and allowed herself to trail off suggestively knowing Robin would know where she was going.

"No, they don't. It was just a brief statement about a break in and that the asylum guards were able to neutralize without any mishap or patients escaping. It seems like they are spinning the story in their favor. The asylum probably wants it on hush," Robin explained.

"If that's all they said why would Bruce assume it was us?" Raven asked.

"Because he has an informant on the inside of the asylum. There are a lot of people in there that he put there so he likes to keep tabs on the place." Robin said with a small shrug. Raven accepted this with a slow nod. It made sense and fit Batman's neurotic obsessive nature. In that way Robin was quite similar to his adoptive father. She remembered clearly when Robin became so obsessed with Slade that he created Red X.

"Should we go? I have directions," she asked.

"Yes, let's go." Robin said in agreement. Raven shut the laptop before placing his carefully under her arm and following Robin through the maze of bookshelves.

"Richard do you think your Father knows about the penthouse?" Raven asked. It was unlikely, but she felt the need to ask none the less. After all, Robin had contacted Alfred. Robin glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"No, he would have pulled us off the case if he did," he explained while holding the door open for Raven.

"Thank you," Raven muttered while suppressing the blush she knew was trying to creep into her cheeks. She waited for Robin to catch up and they walked side by side in silence towards their waiting rental car. For these outing that were not connected with trying to fit in Gotham society Robin had decided a rental car would be best. It allowed flexibility and secrecy.

Raven climbed into the passenger side of the small silver sports car while Robin got into the driver's seat. Even though she had time to now that it was no longer the end of the world, Raven still had not learned to drive. As she watched Robin drive she remembered a conversation they once had on the subject. He had asked what her opposition to learn was . . . after all even Starfire now had a license. Raven had confessed that she thought it was pointless, but after some pushing from Boy Wonder she had admitted to being slightly afraid to try. After all who was going to teach her? And with what automobile? Cyborg loved her dearly, but would never even at threat of death allow her to drive his baby. Robin drove a motorcycle mostly, and Raven was even more worried about learning on that contraption. She still remembered her attempts at cooking and worried that she was doomed to forever be terrible at all things normal. Looking at Robin now, Raven could not help but smile at him and the ease at which he excelled at normal typical things. As if sensing her staring his eyes flickered to hers.

"Rae?" he asked hesitantly keeping his eyes on the highway.

"It's nothing . . . take the next exit," Raven explained before leaning back into her seat.

"When you say it's nothing it usually means it's something," Robin pointed out. The corners of Raven's mouth tugged slightly into a small smile. He knew her too well.

"I was just thinking about driving." She explained turning to look at him. Robin's brows crinkled and Raven could almost see the wheels turning. He was trying desperately in vain to decipher the meaning behind that comment.

He finally gave up and asked, "What about driving?" Raven pursed her lips contemplating dodging his question, but was she not past such evasive nature . . . at least where Robin was concerned.

"You make it look easy," she said as casually as possible. Robin was silent for a few seconds.

"It _is_ easy Rae," he said calling upon his nickname for her once again. "I could teach you . . . when we get back." Robin offered. Raven silently shook her head. "Come on, I'm an excellent teacher," he pressed.

"Thank you Robin, but no." Raven said sternly.

"We can get an old sturdy car for you to learn on . . . Star has been dying for one for a while." Robin said while flicking on his blinkers and slowing down the car to take the exit ramp.

"No," Raven said yet again. "Take a right onto Waters Lane."

"Raven . . . I can teach you how no problem. You'll pick it up easily. You have great coordination skills. Just because cooking is not your thing does not mean you are fated to fail. Raven you've come so far . . . why not add driving to your list of accomplishment." Robin said. Trust Robin to hit the nail on the head and figure out her uneasy without her uttering a single word. Raven clenched her teeth together as they came to a stop at a red light. Robin took this opportunity to reach out and placed his hand affectionately on her leg. Raven felt be body instantly relax slightly to his touch. "Rae . . . come on don't you trust me?"

Raven glanced to his sincere face. Those eyes were going to be the death of her. "I _do_ trust you . . . the light it green," she said. The small sports car lurched forward.

"Its settled then. When we get back to Jump I will give you driving lessons." Robin said proudly as he turned the car down Waters Lane.

"The number is 214," Raven said while looking for a building resembling an orphanage. After a few minutes they came upon the address. Meadow Brooks Christian Orphanage consisted of two large buildings and a few acres of lush green land. As Robin and Raven drove up they could see children of different ages playing at a small jungle gym. Raven hoped that this lead would help them catch their criminal and put him behind bars where he belonged.

"Put on your game face," Robin muttered as he put the car into park.

* * *

Not too much action in this chapter or RobRaeness. Its a transition piece. I wanted to develop out couple a little more and give you a scene just for the fin of it. Goota love Robin playing footsiy though. Next chapter, will Robin and Raven learn exactly who their villan is? Will knowing his identiy help them? What is going to happen next? I promise an interesting twist coming up in our story soon. Don't worry you can't miss it. Well please review!


End file.
